Dark Blood
by Pyrite
Summary: Hecate Gaunt is a normal witch. When she switches to Hogwarts in her fifth year she finds out that she is not as normal as she thought she was. Harry, Hermione, and Ron become her friends and are desperate to keep her from trying to confront the wizard wh
1. Part I, Chapter I

**Title:** Dark Blood

**Author:** Pyrite

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are copyright J.K. Rowling. Hecate Gaunt is copyright myself.

**Summary:** Hecate Gaunt is a normal witch. When she switches to Hogwarts in her fifth year she finds out that she is not as normal as she thought she was. Harry, Hermione, and Ron become her friends and are desperate to keep her from trying to confront the wizard who is her only relation. Lord Voldemort.

**I.**

How was it that she, Hecate Gaunt, was standing at Platform 9 and 3/4's? She was originally supposed to be going to her old school, the American Academy for Witchcraft, however, she was informed that she had blood relatives in England and that was where she belonged. She felt out of place here among the many British students who were boarding the Hogwarts Express.

As she boarded the train she felt a sense of nervousness overcome her. 'Be brave Hecate.' She told herself then stepped up to find different students already claiming their seats. 'Where am I going to find a place to sit?' "Move out of the way." A boy with blond hair said as he pushed past her.

"Alright rudeness." Hecate replied.

He stopped and turned around to look at her. "And who are you? I haven't seen you before."

"I am new to Hogwarts. I am an exchange student from America if you have to know." She replied as she clutched her bag that proudly displayed her old school's logo in black and orange.

He laughed at her. "American huh? Didn't the American quidditch team lose last year?"

"The two hulking boys beside him guffawed. "Why don't you stick a sock in it before I do so myself!" It was her turn to push past him as she blindly walked towards the back of the train. She found a compartment and shut herself inside it not bothering to see who was in it. "That miserable bastard!"

"Excuse me. Are you alright?" A male voice asked.

"Of course not Harry. Anyone can tell that she is upset." A female voice interrupted.

Hecate turned around to see three Hogwarts students staring at her as if she was odd. "I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here. I'll leave."

"No. You can stay." The female said as she smiled at her.

She looked more closely at the three. One boy had black hair and wore glasses, he was rather thin in her point of view. The only female had curly brown hair and smiled as she moved across to the compartment to sit with the other boy. He had red hair and seemed to be tall and lanky. "Thank you." She thanked them as she sat down beside the boy with black hair.

"What is your name?"

"Hecate Gaunt. I am an exchange student from America." Hecate replied.

"Oh. Cool. My name is Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley, and that is Harry Potter."

Hecate's eyes widened, "The Harry Potter?" Harry pulled his bangs up to show her his scar. "Oh wow! So nice to meet you. I have heard so much about you." She told him as she shook his hand.

"So who were you calling a bastard?" Ron asked.

"Some blond punk who made fun of the American Quidditch team." She replied.

"Did he have a couple of goons with him?"

"Yeah."

"Malfoy." They said together.

"You want to avoid that git. He is a real prat to everyone except the Slytherins." Harry explained to her.

"The who?"

"Oh...you don't know? You will be put in a house. There are four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Pray you don't get put there." Ron told her.

"Why not?"

"Evil wizards and witches have come from that house." Ron said as he looked at her seriously.

"Oh my. At my old school we didn't have to deal with this. It sounds like some big competition." Hecate commented as she rummaged in her bag for one of her favorite American treats. She loved oatmeal pies and kept many boxes with her. "Would you like one?"

"Sure." They said in unison.

"What was your old school like?" Hermione asked as she opened the plastic around the pie.

"It was an all girls school. We were encouraged to mingle with muggles and even had a muggle janitor and cook. This was because their daughters went there and were witches though." Hecate replied.

"So you were able to mingle with muggles? Why?" Ron inquired.

"They didn't want us to become ignorant of the fact that muggles deserve to be treated kindly." She explained.

"So did you play quidditch?" Harry questioned.

"Yes. Every once and a while. However we did not go to school to play quidditch. I loved playing keeper though and I will miss Midnight. She used to ride on my broom all the time."

"Was Midnight a cat? I've heard that American witches fly with their cats on their brooms." Hermione inquired.

"Yes. It is true. Ignorant people think it is because we can't keep balance but the truth is that our cats are our companions and they naturally can keep their balance on a broom." Hecate responded.

"Maybe Professor Dumbledore will have her sent to you." Hermione suggested.

"I hope so." She said as she thought of the black cat in America.

"The train is about to leave the station." Ron informed them as the whistle blew.

"State the obvious Ron." Hermione said sarcastically.

Harry shook his head at his two friends. "Let's not involve Hecate in our arguments until she gets to know us better."

Hecate laughed softly, "Don't worry. All friends fight every once in a while."

"So what is your family like?" Hermione inquired.

Hecate's face fell. "I don't have a family. If I do then they must not have wanted me."

"I'm sorry Hecate." Harry apologized as he gently patted her hand.

"It's alright. I look forward to the new school year. I bet Hogwarts is exciting."

"Yeah...I guess so." Ron told her in a bored tone.

"Just because you think that there is nothing interesting at Hogwarts doesn't mean Hecate won't find anything interesting." Hermione said as they resumed their argument. Harry shook his head and Hecate smiled, she could tell it would be a good year.

xxxx

Hecate was led by Professor McGonagall to Professor Dumbledore's office. It was important, Professor McGonagall explained, that she be sorted so she could join her table for dinner. They wanted to spare her the embarrassment of being sorted in front of the other students.

She was astounded at the different corridors and passageways that she passed. When she finally arrived at Professor Dumbledore's office she felt a kind of nervousness that she had never felt before. "Hello Hecate." Professor Dumbledore greeted her.

"Hi Professor Dumbledore." Hecate greeted back as she was offered a seat.

"I believe I have neglected to mention a few things before you came here. Like the houses and other fine details." He said as she looked at him curiously.

"I know about the houses. A few friends told me on the train."

He smiled kindly at her, "Then you know you have to be sorted into one of the four houses."

"Yes Professor."

"Very well then, let us get you sorted so you can join your table." Professor Dumbledore told her. "Minerva would you do the honors."

Professor McGonagall whipped the sorting hat off of its stand and placed it over her head. Hecate then heard a voice.

'A little old to be sorted eh?'

'I'm an exchange student and who are you?'

'That doesn't matter. I have to sort you. Hmmm...where to put you. You will be rather difficult to place. I see you are quite smart, you could go in Ravenclaw...but something tells me different, something tells me to put you in...'

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled and Hecate knew at that moment that the hat had to have made a mistake, but no matter how hard she tried to talk to it, the hat would simply ignore her.

Professor McGonagall whipped the hat off her head then tucked it underneath her arm. Hecate tried to gauge Professor Dumbledore's reaction but it was rather difficult. "Hecate, Professor Snape is Head of the Slytherin House, after you eat he will show you your new house."

"Thank you Professor."

"Minerva, please take Ms. Gaunt downstairs to the Great Hall and show her where the Slytherin table is located. Then tell Severus he has a new student." Professor Dumbledore told Professor McGonagall.

Hecate stood up and gave one last glance to Professor Dumbledore before asking, "Sir, will Midnight, my cat, be transferred over here?"

"You will find her in your new quarters."

"Thanks."

xxxx

Hecate nervously filed into the Great Hall. She looked at the roof and saw that it was enchanted to look like the night sky. "Come this way Ms. Gaunt." Professor McGonagall said as she led her to the right side of the hall. A man with black hair and black robes met them. "Ah Severus. I would like to introduce Ms. Hecate Gaunt. She is our exchange student from America and was sorted into your house."

He was almost menacing, but there was something behind his look...a soft smile perhaps? "Ms. Gaunt, I trust you have not eaten yet."

"No Professor. I haven't." Hecate replied. Her eyes focused on the table behind Professor Snape.

"Very well then. Go ahead and sit and I will talk with you about your new house when dinner is finished." He responded then watched as she sat down at the end of the table then left her alone.

Hecate spotted Harry, Hermione, and Ron and waved at them. They waved back even though they had sad looks on their faces. She knew why they did; it was because she was in Slytherin. Why did the stupid sorting hat have to put her in Slytherin? She turned around and put her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands.

It was then that she heard a sneer, "So you're here?"

She turned her head to see the blond boy with his two goons. "Yes. Unfortunately."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let me spell it out for you, I don't like it here. I would have rather been in another house."

He smirked at her. "Too bad. What's your name?"

"Not like it's any of your business but it is Hecate, Hecate Gaunt."

Draco, who had been drinking from his glass gasped and choked a little, "Gaunt you say?" He paused then said, "You must be stupid if you don't know."

"Know what?" She snapped back.

"The Gaunts have been in Slytherin for generations." Draco explained.

"I don't care."

Draco looked at her and for the first time really took in her appearance. She had beautiful dark brown hair that came down in waves over her shoulders and back, her eyes were a deep blue, and she dressed oddly for a witch. She was a beautiful witch though he would hate to admit it to her.

They remained silent until the the first years had been sorted, Professor Dumbledore said his speech, and finally dinner appeared before them. "What's with the get up?"

"What is the matter with my clothes?"

"You dress like a muggle."

"And?? Your point is??"

"You're a witch."

"Shut your mouth Malfoy."

Draco could not believe her. "How do you know my name?"

"Some friends of mine told me."

"Who?" Draco questioned her.

"None of your business." Hecate replied.

"Who?" He repeated.

"Them!" She pointed to Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Potter, the mudblood, and weaselbee?"

Hecate gasped, "You shut up."

"Listen Hecate, you will not be friends with those three. They are no friends to Slytherins."

"You can't tell me what to do." Hecate then turned away from him and waited for dinner to end, not knowing that the the entire Gryffindor table had heard.

xxxx

Professor Snape led her into the Slytherin common room and explained to her about the rules and bedtimes. He then showed her to her dormitory as Draco gave her a smirk. Hecate was glad that she was alone. She looked at the end of the room and saw her trunk and more importantly Midnight lay on the trunk giving her a lazy look. She picked the cat up and sighed as she looked at the moon and said, "This is going to be a long year."


	2. II

**II.**

Hecate awoke the next morning to find her new clothes set out for her on her trunk. She was quick to get out of bed and get dressed in them. She looked at herself in a long mirror and eyed her appearance. She wore a white blouse with a grey sweater. The sweater had a green stripe around the neck. Her skirt was pleated and black. She wore long grey socks and black, polished high-heeled shoes. She also wore a black robe with the crest of the Slytherin house on it. Hecate sighed to herself. How she hated being in this house.

As soon as Hecate exited the girls dormitories she heard a familiar voice. "Well, well, well. Still reluctant are we?"

"Go kiss a troll Malfoy." Hecate replied as she made way for the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

Draco grasped her wrist harshly as she whirled around to face him, "What did you say?"

"You heard me. Just because I am in Slytherin does not mean I have to like it!"

"I don't care for your attitude."

"I don't care for you. Now get your hands off me!"

He released her, "I'm warning you, if you don't start acting like a Slytherin there will be dire consequences."

Hecate narrowed her eyes at him, "What will you do...kill me?" Before Draco could respond she walked out of the room, leaving him stunned at her comment.

xxxx

Hecate ignored Draco through breakfast as she sent Harry, Hermione, and Ron looks of despair. Professor Snape passed by and handed her and the rest their schedules. She looked at it and saw that she had four classes with the Gryffindors. She was happy that she would see a little bit of her friends.

She looked over her schedule again to see what classes would be with Slytherins alone. One was on her list. It was Advanced Potions. She had always done well and made excellent marks in all of her classes, but she loved potions. It was an art and a science mixed together. She loved watching the bubbling brews that she made come to fruitation. She wondered to herself who would be in the class with her.

Hecate ate the last bit of her eggs then stood up to leave the Great Hall. She watched the plate disappear before her eyes then turned to the Gryffindor table. In her heart she felt singled out. She didn't belong in Slytherin, but what would happen if she walked up to the Gryffindor table to say 'hi?' Would they shun her? She dared to say 'hi' to her friends. There was nothing to be afraid of.

She walked up and gently patted Harry on the back. He turned around and smiled sadly at her. "Hi Harry. Hope you are having a good day."

"Thanks Hecate. We were just looking over our schedules. We will at least see each other in Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Charms." Harry replied.

"What is the rest of your schedule like Hecate?" Hermione asked.

"Umm...I have Advanced Potions with the Slytherins, Astronomy with Ravenclaw, and Muggle Studies with the Hufflepuffs." She responded.

"Wow! You have a full schedule." Ron commented as he finished eating.

"Ron! I'm sure that Hecate knows that. Besides, just because seven classes seem like a full schedule to you, doesn't mean that it is that way for the rest of us." Hermione cut in.

Hecate laughed as Harry shook his head at his two friends. "So what are you going to do after lunch today?"

"Advanced Potions then I am free for about an hour." Hecate answered.

"Do you want to do something?" Harry asked. "We could show you around the school."

"Yeah!" Ron agreed. "It would give us a break."

"Sure. Maybe we could study together...if you want to." She suggested.

"We haven't even got assignments yet and you're worried?" Ron commented.

Hecate blushed. "I meant when we get them." Suddenly, she felt a powerful grip on her arm. Someone yanked her away from them. "Who the?"

"What the hell? Did you not hear me Gaunt? You aren't going to hang around them." Draco told her as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Get your hands off me! I am not your property and you cannot tell me who my friends are!" Hecate yelled as she shoved at him.

"Leave her alone Malfoy." Harry said as he stood up and managed to pull Hecate out of Draco's grasp.

"Stay out of this Potter." Draco snarled at him.

"No. She has the right to choose who she hangs around with."

"Yeah." Ron agreed.

"Stay out of this Weaselbee." Draco said as he turned to Hecate. "Just remember where you are coming back to after classes." He then walked away from her and joined his groupies.

"Oooh! I hate him!" Hecate exclaimed.

"You're not the only one." Hermione said as she stood up and grabbed her bag. She glanced at her watch. "We better get going. Transfiguration is up first."

xxxx

As the day progressed from Transfiguration to Charms to Divination then lunch, she feared going to her next and final class for the day. Advanced Potions was supposedly the hardest class and it seemed only Slytherins were in it. Hecate avoided Draco whenever she could. At lunch she ate at the end of the table away from anyone who could start a conversation with her. She heard his snickers and those of his groupies as she picked at her food. 'Mudblood lover...Gryffindor wannabe.' It was too much to bear.

When she had had enough of their snickers, she left the Great Hall, wandering aimlessly until she decided to go to the Dungeons where Potions was held. She found the classroom empty. She found a seat in the back on the right at a table which she hoped would remain empty. After dropping her things on the desk she sat in a chair and sighed.

"Ms. Gaunt, what are you doing here so early?" Professor Snape's voice entered her mind.

"I...I wanted to be alone for a bit before class began, this was the only place I could think of." Hecate explained.

"I see. Draco and yourself are not getting along."

"I..."

"Even the professors know tension when we see it."

"Professor, I can't help it that he is being difficult. I have tried to explain why I would prefer to hang out with Harry but he sees me as betraying them or something."

"Try to be understanding Hecate." He said as she eyed him.

She sighed again. "I won't guarantee anything, but i'll try."

"Good. I would hate to see you two be angry with each other over something so trivial." Professor Snape told her then went back to work preparing for the class.

xxxx

Hecate was relieved that her final class was over for the day. Unfortunately, Advanced Potions was a 4-day a week class, which meant that she would be in class with Draco a lot more than she liked. He had teased her relentlessly in class. When Professor Snape was turned away from them, he would use his wand to send her a note which often said, 'Potter's whore.' Tears swelled in her eyes when she read that. Another note was longer and read, 'I'm only going to make your life hell until you stop being friends with Potter, the Mudblood, and Weaselbee. Stay away from them or else.'

More tears filled her eyes as she exited the Dungeon and began walking somewhere...anywhere was better than the Dungeon. Anyone would be better than Draco. She wanted to hide somewhere but knew it wasn't possible. She blindly pushed past the students until she collided with a familiar person. Harry groaned as he looked up at Hecate. Her school bag was in the floor and papers were littering the area around it.

"Sorry." Hecate muttered as she wiped at her eyes.

"Hecate?" Harry asked in concern as he reached to help her with her papers.

"Yes. Everything is fine." She replied in a shaky voice. Hecate took the papers from Harry's hands and stuffed them in her bag then ran past Harry. Harry looked at her run away from him then noticed that she left two crumpled papers behind. Harry picked them up and began to uncrumple them. He read the contents then gasped as he realized the reason why she had been crying.

xxxx

When Harry found Hermione and Ron he knew that he was going to have to get them and do something about Malfoy. He had no right to tease or be malicious towards Hecate. "Hi Harry." Hermione greeted then noticed his angry look. "What's the matter?"

"I just saw Hecate." Harry told them as he looked back at Hermione and Ron.

"Is she alright?"

"No. Malfoy is tormenting her. Here, I collided with her and she left these behind."

Hermione read them to herself then outloud in disbelief, "Potter's whore? Who does Malfoy think he is?"

"I'm going to punch that git out." Ron intervened.

"No. We have to take this to Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore." Hermione suggested.

"Are you out of your mind? What is Professor McGonagall going to do?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Besides, Professor Dumbledore seems too busy for us." Harry said grumpily. He had been angry with them ever since he met Hermione and Ron at Sirius' home for the summer.

"We have to do something." Hermione sighed.

"Yeah but what?" Harry asked.

xxxx

Hecate knew she could not avoid the Slytherin house anymore. She quietly said the password and watched as a door revealed itself. She stepped through and saw the familiar surroundings of the Slytherin house. 'Just be quick and you won't have to listen to them for long.' She walked by many who just ignored her. Then she was nearing Draco's group and she heard snickers and laughter. Draco seemed to ignore her and she sighed in relief of that fact. She thought she was home safe until she heard his familiar drawl, "Out with Potter were you?"

"None of your business Malfoy." She continued to near the girls dormitory.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to admit it. You just came here and already you seem to have captured Potter's attention. I wonder how that came to be."

Hecate stopped in her tracks and balled her hands in fists. "Why don't you go suck an egg Malfoy! You don't know me and you have no right saying things you have no idea about! You fucking bastard!"

She turned around and left him and the entire room stunned. Hecate felt tears fall down her cheeks as she reached her bed. She set her bag down on her trunk and let Midnight jump in her arms. "Oh Midnight, what can I do?"


	3. III

**III.**

Hecate awoke early the next morning. She had wanted to leave before Draco had a chance to talk to her. She changed quickly, her eyes glancing at the sleeping girls around her. She could not wait till the weekend. Hecate brushed her hair then packed her stuff in her bag and quietly left the girls dormitory.

She walked through the main room and noticed that she was the only one there. She let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness she was alone. Hecate looked at the room then left, she could not bear it if anyone found her and started to talk about her. Hecate walked all the way to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall only had a few people in it. Some were students but most were the professors who were up early enough to walk the grounds. Hecate knew that breakfast was not served for a full hour so she decided to begin writing her paper for Advanced Potions which was due by the end of the week.

After taking out her book and parchment, she tried to start but found it hard due to the fact that all she could think of was Draco and his cruel words. She hoped that she could avoid him at least for the rest of the day, but she knew that was impossible. He was everywhere she was and to make it worse she knew that he would be on her about her relationship with Harry.

Hecate sighed as she tried to concentrate on her assignment, but Draco's cruel words invaded her mind. 'Potter's whore.' It made her angry more than sad. How dare he treat her like she was a whore and someone who had to obey him! She didn't belong to him! She wasn't his property!

It was while she was fuming she saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron enter the Great Hall with a bunch of their friends from Gryffindor. She raised her hand and waved it at them. "Hi guys!"

"Hi Hecate!" Hermione shouted back.

"I don't know why you guys hang around with her. She's a Slytherin." Seamus commented as he sat down.

"Shut up." Ron told Dean as he slapped him on the back, "She's new here and she obviously doesn't like Malfoy or any of the Slytherins. Cut her some slack."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Harry told Ron then walked over the Slytherin table to talk with Hecate. "Hey, would you like to ride brooms later this afternoon?"

"Sure, I could bring Midnight and show you how I ride with her on my broom." Hecate told him. She smiled at him and he returned it with his own.

"Well, well," a familiar voice interrupted their exchange, "I see you and Potter are making plans."

"Shut up Malfoy." Hecate responded.

"I'm sorry that you can't realize that you are a whore. What's worse is that you are 'Potter's whore.'"

"Jump a bridge Malfoy." Ron shouted at him.

"Shut up weaselbee." He turned back to her, "I told you I would make your life a living hell if you didn't quit hanging with them."

"Leave her alone Malfoy." Harry interrupted. He was angry that she was being treated in such a disgraceful way.

"Protecting your whore? I didn't know you cared."

Hecate felt her self-control start to give way. "SHUT UP! You arrogant prick! You have no idea what the hell you are talking about! You are just angry that I have friends who are Gryffindors. You want me to be like every other brainless Slytherin here who doesn't go against your word. I'm sorry if you don't like it. Now leave me alone!" Everyone in the Great Hall heard her outburst and Hecate, who wanted nothing more to be left alone, packed her things up and ran from the Great Hall leaving everyone gaping at her.

xxxx

She ran down the hall and into the courtyard where she found herself alone with only her tears. "I tried. I don't belong here." She whispered to herself.

"Who says so?" Harry asked her as he sat beside her.

"I say so. Face it Harry, no one seems to like me except for you and Hermione and Ron. I've never felt so alone."

"It's alright Hecate. I promise, everything will be okay."

She smiled. "Thanks Harry, but even I don't know if everything will be okay. It seems that Draco hates me for liking you. I shouldn't be having this grief."

"Meet me here at 3:30 and I will take you for a ride on my broomstick. I have a Firebolt." He flashed her a winning smile. "How about this Hecate...we will make it seem like we are dating. That will get Malfoy's underwear in a knot."

Hecate laughed at his words, "Oh Harry. As much as I would love to pull a knot in Malfoy's underwear, I don't think it is wise for you to date me. I noticed that some of the Gryffindor's aren't speaking to you."

Harry frowned. "Yeah, I don't care about them. They can sulk all they want."

"Oh Harry. You are a great guy, I just don't think it is wise for us to "date." I have to watch out for Malfoy as it is."

He simply smiled at her and said, "Make sure you meet me here. See you at class Hecate."

Hecate simply nodded her head and sighed as he ran off towards the Great Hall. For some reason she felt happy when Harry was around to protect her but she only considered him a friend. She was sure that he would eventually find a girl who he loved. She only hoped that he would stay around long enough to make sure she was safe from Malfoy.

xxxx

Time seemed to pass slowly in Advanced Potions. As much as she loved the class she could not seem to concentrate on Professor Snapes words. All she did was glance at her watch every few minutes and wait for the end of class at 3:00. Her eyes were on the watch when Professor Snape announced, "For this class you will have two main projects along with your weekly papers and assignments. Both of them are team-related." 'Oh God.' Hecate thought to herself as he came around with a small cauldron in his hand. "First, let's find out who you have partnered up with then you will hear the rest."

When Professor Snape walked by Hecate pulled out a piece of parchment with the number four written on it. "Group one, raise your hands." Hecate watched as he called the numbers and she waited nervously for her number to be called. When it was she was shocked to find out that she was paired with Draco. 'Why him?' She wondered to herself. She was sure he was thinking the same thing. "From this day forward you will be sitting with your partners. So I expect to see you together when I come into this class tomorrow. Your first project will be a written assignment where you will research a particular potion and write a fifty page, that means full parchment, paper on it. This assignment will be due before the winter holidays begin. Your second assignment will be due at the end of the year. You will research another potion and teach it to the class. I will be available after and before classes to discuss both assignments. Oh, one more thing, if I catch one team member not doing their work then that team will fail. After class a person from each team will come and draw to find out what potion they will be researching for their first assignment."

Hecate felt her heart sink to her stomach. An entire year with Draco making fun of her and torturing her. She might as well do the assignment herself. She should tell him that she would do it herself. Her eyes fell on her watch again. Class would be over very soon and she would have to deal with his taunts again. How much worse could this year get?

xxxx

Hecate left Draco behind to meet Harry in the courtyard. She hoped that some fun would take away from her misery. She glanced at her watch and saw that she had five minutes to meet Harry. Her feet carried her quickly to the courtyard and she sat on a bench beside one of the Gryffindor's. He looked at her oddly, "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Harry."

"Do you actually think he likes you? He's only being nice because you are new. Once things calm down he won't be your friend anymore. Slytherins are all the same."

"I'm not like them." She replied angrily. "I don't like them and certainly don't like being in Slytherin."

"Whatever. Maybe Malfoy is right about you. That would be a first." The Gryffindor told her.

"You don't know me. Harry and I are only friends and I will prove it." Hecate said firmly.

"Hmph. How?"

"I'll find a way. Just leave me alone!" Hecate stood up and collided with someone.

"You seem to have a habit of colliding into me." Harry interrupted as he helped her up. He turned to the other Gryffindor recognizing him to be Seamus. "What is your problem?"

"It's her who has the problem. She thinks she can prove her innocence against what we all know is true. She's your whore."

"What?! That makes no sense. I just met her. How can Hecate and I have a relationship in two days? You're talking like Malfoy now." Harry told him angrily.

"I don't know, but it is rather odd that you two are so friendly."

Hecate shook her head in disbelief. What was everyone's problem? Why couldn't a Slytherin be friends with a Gryffindor? "Come on Harry. Let him think what he wants. It doesn't matter as long as we know the truth."

Harry nodded then led Hecate to a spot outside the courtyard. He mounted his broom then watched as Hecate got on the back. "Come on Hecate. Let's have some fun."

xxxx

Hecate grasped Harry's waist tightly as they flew over the castle. "How do you like it?"

"It's great. The Firebolt is so fast. I wish I had one."

Harry laughed softly, "Hold on." He told her then pushed forward on his broom to fly them over the forest. Hecate watched as the world went by in a blur. She closed her eyes and felt the wind on her face. For the first time since arriving she felt happy, as if her worries and tears were blowing away with the wind.

Harry showed her Hagrid's Hut, the lake, the Forbidden Forest then finally flew back to the castle. It was nearing supper time so they would have to join their own tables to eat. Harry came in for a slow landing and stopped in midair. Hecate slid off the broom then watched as Harry got off and gripped the broom in his right hand.

"Thanks for the ride Harry." Hecate thanked him.

"You're welcome Hecate. Maybe we can do it again."

She smiled at him, "Maybe we can. I have to go hit the Common Room before coming to dinner. I will see you then."

"Okay. See you then."

xxxx

Draco caught Hecate entering the Common Room. Her bag over her shoulder as she looked towards the girls dormitory. "I thought you would be here after class."

"Were you waiting this long? Next time you should tell me ahead of time." Hecate replied roughly.

"You left early."

"And??"

"You were with Potter again. Weren't you?"

"None of your business." She replied angrily.

"You don't listen well do you?"

"On the contrary. I listen quite well. I just don't listen to assholes."

Draco was quick to press her against the wall. Her head collided with the stone hard. She became disoriented as his lips whispered near her ear, "You won't be with him or the others anymore. Otherwise I will tell Professor Snape that you aren't doing your work on our assignment. Which by the way, we have to sit together and you will sit in the back with me tomorrow. I will choose our location and you will say nothing. Let me make it clear to you Hecate; if you don't do what I say then I will not be so willing to make your life easier. I have a lot of power in this school and I can spread a rumor so fast that you will spin from it." She gasped. "I will give you a while to think on this, but I will ask you again in the morning. It's your choice Hecate."

He left her as she thought of the decision she had to make. She sank to the floor and stared ahead in blankness. What would she do now?


	4. IV

**IV.**

Hecate awoke from her terrifying dream. She dreamt that she and Harry had walked into the Great Hall only to see blank faces laughing at them. There was endless laughter as they each made their way to their table and then Draco appeared saying, "It's your choice."

Sweat covered her face and she wiped at her forehead with her sheet. Hecate looked at her watch which currently resided on the bedside table. It was 6:30...certainly Draco wouldn't be up now? She gathered her clothes and undergarments and decided to go to the bathroom. She had a quick shower before she dried off and changed into her school clothes. Afterwards she packed and headed for the Great Hall.

She peered out to hear two voices talking. "I don't care what you have to do Draco, do it. The Dark Lord wants to meet his daughter again and restore her true personality. He has been waiting for her a long time. You will bring her here at all costs."

"Father, she is an annoying girl. I have never met anyone who likes Potter as much as she does, and she is in Slytherin!"

"I don't care Draco. If you succeed then our family will be rewarded."

"And what if she doesn't want to come? She is a stubborn girl. I have never met such a..."

"Enough, you will do this. Her birthday is coming up soon and I expect you to tell her or ask her by then. Do what you have to, but she is coming to our home for Christmas break."

"Fine."

Draco collapsed on the chair as he watched the image of his father's face disappear in the fire. How could he persuade Hecate to come with him for Christmas? She was as stubborn as she was annoying. He heard a light step and prayed that no one had heard. He stood from the chair and noticed Hecate walking towards the entrance. "Well?" He asked.

"Well what?"

"Have you decided?"

"I won't."

"You're so damned annoying."

"I don't care what you think of me! I won't bend to you Draco." Hecate shouted at him as she rushed towards the door.

"Very well then, let's see how long you can last." Draco replied as he watched her leave.

xxxx

Hecate arrived at the same time Draco had at their Advanced Potions class. Draco grabbed her by the arm and sat her up against the wall; he sat down as well, though annoyingly close. He would switch tactics with her now. If she wouldn't bend through words and threats then he would see if she would through action. He watched as Hecate took out her parchment and book and he said, "Our potion is the Polyjuice Potion."

"Glad to know." She muttered. They remained silent while class started then Hecate nearly jumped when she felt Draco move up against her. His hand sliding over her knee and upwards to grasp her thigh in a tight grip. "What the?" Hecate said aloud.

"Yes Miss Gaunt?" Professor Snape asked her as he turned his attention on her.

What could she do? Tell him that she was being groped? "I...I meant what was the last ingredient you mentioned professor? I missed it somehow."

"Oh. Boomslang skin."

"Thanks." Hecate murmured. She glared at Draco when Professor Snape's back was turned to them. Hecate pulled out a sheet of blank parchment and wrote:

'What the hell are you doing Malfoy?' She shoved it to him then waited for his response.

'Isn't it quite obvious?'

'What do you mean?'

'I'm taking you for myself. You can be beautiful when you aren't a whore to Potter.'

'I am not his whore.'

'Or so you say.'

'Fuck you.'

'Not before I have you.' He paused and slid his hand beneath her skirt, her eyes widened and she stopped writing the notes on the blackboard. 'That's right Hecate. I went there.'

'Get your hand out from under my skirt!'

'Not until you concede otherwise I will do this everyday of class and I will find a way to put you in your place.'

'No.'

'Then you will meet me in the courtyard at 4:00.'

Draco ended his conversation with her as she glared at him. He smiled wickedly. He knew that she would not resist meeting him to argue with him. He would make sure Hecate would join him whether she liked it or not.

Hecate could not believe the gall of Draco Malfoy. He dare touch her inappropriately! She was seriously thinking about punching him. Oh he was in so much trouble now that they planned to meet in the courtyard.

xxxx

Harry waited for Hecate to come by the entrance to the dungeons. When he finally saw her, she stormed past him angrily. "Hecate!" Harry shouted as he caught up with her.

"Oh hi Harry." Hecate replied, her tone relaying anger.

"Are you alright?"

Hecate rolled her eyes, "God no. I hate Draco Malfoy. What a damn prick!"

Harry laughed, "I agree wholeheartedly." He paused as she looked into his eyes, "He did something didn't he?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Hecate..."

"Not now Harry...please." She slipped a piece of paper in his hand then ran off. Harry opened the crumpled piece of paper and read:

'4:00 courtyard.'

xxxx

Hecate sat on a bench as she looked for Draco to arrive. He was going to get a big piece of her mind once he came. She felt someone haul her up by her arm. "Come on. I would like to talk somewhere more private." Draco said as he pulled her towards the edge of the forest.

What was he intending to do with her? Hecate wondered as she was led to a spot and suddenly pushed on a patch of bare, hard ground. Her head snapped backward and hit a soft spot. She moaned as she realized too late what Malfoy's intent was. "Get off of me you bastard!"

Draco laughed softly as he pushed her legs apart and knelt between them. "Honestly Hecate, did you think I was playing earlier?"

"Draco stop! I mean it!"

"And I meant what I said; you need to quit hanging around Potter."

"I'm not yours to control!"

He slapped a hand over her mouth to quiet her down. "I don't care what you think Hecate, you are not some tramp for Potter! Do you hear me!" He lowered his voice, "You belong in the Slytherin house and therefore you will act like one."

"What? A cruel person as you are? I do not enjoy being mean or cruel to others." Hecate hissed as she felt him shift his weight over her. She took in a deep breath of air and tried to push him off.

"Stop it Hecate." Draco told her as she pushed against him.

"Stop it yourself. Get off of me!"

"No."

Hecate seemed to imagine voices because she thought she heard Harry tell Malfoy to get off of her. Draco stood up to find Harry glaring at him and a wand pointed straight at his head. "Leave her alone Malfoy."

Draco glared back, "You can't protect her forever Potter. Eventually you won't be able to protect her."

"Shut up and leave her alone you prat."

Draco turned to Hecate, "I'll see you at the common room."

Harry helped Hecate up from the ground and gently brushed bits of grass of the back off her robe. "Are you alright?"

"No Harry. I have to deal with Malfoy groping me in class."

"Tell Professor Snape."

"Yeah right."

"Then be my girlfriend."

Hecate looked at him in shock. "Your what?"

"It doesn't have to be real, but wouldn't it annoy Malfoy if we were "dating." He could not stop it even if he wanted to." Harry explained.

"I don't know Harry. Will you give me a while to think on it?" She stopped walking up towards the school. "I've never had a boyfriend Harry. Not even a fake one."

"I've never had a girlfriend Hecate. So you're not alone, but we can pretend, at least for a while."

She turned to him and said, "If you fall in love with someone while playing this charade on Malfoy then you will tell me won't you?"

"Hecate, I wouldn't lead you on. We're friends."

Hecate smiled then replied, "Yes we are. Alright Harry. I'll be your "girlfriend." Thanks so much for helping me."

"Your welcome." Harry said with a smile. "Let's go back to the castle." He took her arm as she put her hand on his.

xxxx

Over the next week Draco had spread vile rumors about Hecate's character. No matter where she turned, who she talked to, or what she did; she heard the lowered whispers in the halls and this did not help her at all. Harry was the only one she could turn to and she only got to see him in certain classes, free period, and the mealtime. They had committed to staying with each other and letting others see them at study times or other certain times.

Harry knew Hecate felt singled out, he felt the same way. Not only was he being called a liar but he was being accused of doing inappropriate things with Hecate that he would not do. It was outrageous and he could not believe anyone would believe the crap coming from Malfoy's mouth.

Hecate knew that she couldn't push away the funny feeling she had when she listened to Draco talking to whoever he had been talking to. So earlier she had asked about family records and learned that Hogwarts kept copies of family records. Hecate took Harry with her to see the librarian who directed her to a pile of papers that she had laid out for her.

"So you think Draco might have been talking about you?" Harry asked her quietly.

"I don't know, but it is worth a look see." Hecate replied.

She gave Harry half of the stack and began to delve into her own stack. After what seemed like an hour Hecate finally came upon the family tree. "Aha!" She said aloud. Hecate looked at the bottom, her name was listed as the recent descendent. She followed up and looked at the next two names. "Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. and Lucidia Fairus. Who were they?"

Harry glanced at her with widened green eyes, "Voldemort."

Hecate glanced back in horror, "No Harry...you don't know...you can't."

"I do Hecate...I do."

Harry stood up from the chair and grabbed her bag then left Harry behind. Tears welled up in her eyes as she fled the library in a frantic walk. Her walk turned into a run as her feet pounded the stone floor. Her thoughts were block out by her inner screams of 'NOOO!!!!!!!'

Harry stood from the chair he was in and collected the papers. Hermione and Ron would know what to do. They had to help her. They had to.


	5. V

V.

"You're not serious. Hecate! Sweet, kind Hecate! Voldemort's daughter?!" Ron shouted as he looked at Harry with a confused and horrified look on his face.

"Shh!" Harry and Hermione shushed him at the same time

"Yes. I'm serious Ron. She is. He is her father." Harry told his friend.

"How? I didn't think Voldemort had a wife." Hermione commented.

"It says on her family tree. Someone named Lucidia Fairus."

"Wait, i've heard of her somewhere." Hermione said as she looked at the two.

"Where? Don't tell me. Hogwarts, a History?" Ron said in a sarcastic tone.

"Actually yes." Hermione replied then stood up and left the two only to come back moments later with a thick book in her hands. She flipped to the section on popular students of Hogwarts and flipped carefully through the pages. "Ah...here we go. According to this, Lucidia Fairus transferred to Hogwarts in her fourth year. Afterwards she became Prefect in her 5th and 6th year and was Head Girl in her 7th year. She was in the Slytherin house and played Keeper on the Slytherin team. It also says she worked on multiple projects developing several potions with the Potions professor at that time and one other student, Tom Riddle."

"Where did she transfer from?" Harry asked.

"Romania." She answered.

"You're kidding me! Where all the vampires are!"

"Shhh!" Harry shushed him.

"The point is that Hecate is going to do one of two things in my mind. She will either confront Voldemort about their bloodline or two, she will try to ignore it for a while until Voldemort comes for her. Either way...there is a chance that we could lose Hecate to the darker side."

"We can't lose her. Hecate could help us tremendously."

"Where is she?" Ron interrupted.

"I don't know." Harry responded sadly. "She ran away. She has to deal with a lot of emotions right now." Harry's eyes widened in realization. "Wait, if Malfoy knows about Hecate then why would he continue this onslaught of negativity surrounding her?"

"Because he is a prat." Ron suggested.

"No Ron. He's doing it to drive her to him." Hermione said as she looked at Harry and gasped.

"We can't let that happen." Harry affirmed. "We have to help her."

xxxx

Hecate did not go to dinner that night. She felt as if she was living a lie. Why did her father have to be Voldemort? Why did he have to be Harry's enemy? She rolled over on her side as Midnight licked her face softly. She had had Midnight since she started school at her old academy. A gift from a stranger when the other kittens had been given and she had none.

Maybe she was a present from her father. She shook her head at the thought. Oh what would she do now that she knew? Would she confront him? There was so much on her mind that she could not think straight. So many unknowns. Voldemort, why did it have to be him? She wished all the sudden that she had never come to England. What a mess she was in. Hecate sighed then looked at Midnight as her eyes closed slowly. Sleep fell upon her roughly and she knew she would see terrible dreams.

xxxx

She was in a dark room with a mirror in the center and a light shining down on it. Hecate walked to the center of the room and looked at her reflection. The reflection in the mirror smiled at her and slowly began to change. Her dark blue eyes turned red as her curly brown hair fell straight ebony. Her skin turned pale and then her reflection said, "I'm waiting Hecate."

She leapt back as the reflection stepped out of the mirror. "You little wuss. You are dating Harry Potter. Our enemy! Father's enemy! Don't you care about Father!"

"He's evil!" Hecate screamed at her warped reflection.

"Yessss..." The reflection hissed as she laughed. "How wonderful it is to have an evil and dominating father. If you only knew him Hecate. He is so wonderful to us. You need to go to him. Go and be reborn. He only made you who you are to protect you."

"No! I won't be like him."

"You have no choice. Father wants you and he will have you and then we will defeat Harry Potter and claim the wizarding world as our own!" The reflection laughed maniacally.

"NOOOO!!!!" Hecate screamed.

xxxx

Hecate woke up sweating and panting from the dream that she had. It was terrifying to think that Voldemort could be invading her mind. She felt as if a cold presence had settled over the room. Midnight hissed loudly as her back arched. The room was dark and she saw a shadow. No it couldn't be.

The shadow was now moving toward the common room. Hecate heard soft snoring as she grabbed her robe and headed after the shadow. Her heart pounded in her chest as she hurried off towards the common room and found Draco talking to the fireplace only now there were two voices in addition to Draco's.

"She's awake. Bring my daughter to me." The first one snapped and she saw Draco turn around and stare at her.

"Come here Hecate." Draco told her as he reached for her and pulled her towards the fireplace.

She had no strength to stop him. He supported her as he pulled her in front of the fireplace to face her father. A soft serpentine voice wound through her hazy thoughts, "My beautiful daughter." The reflection had been right, he was wonderful. His voice relayed an adoration and love that she had never experienced.

"Yes Father." She replied numbly.

"How you have grown. You are so beautiful, however, your powers are diminished and they need to be brought back to full. I need to see you." He told her as she stared at the face in the fire. "Draco tells me that you and Harry Potter are friends. He will hurt you Hecate. He does not care for you as I do. Trust Draco. He is the only one you can truly trust in Slytherin house."

His words wove through her mind like a spell. "He spread rumors about me."

"Which will be forgotten. Break your friendship with Potter." That soft serpentine voice commanded though it felt as if he was merely suggesting to do so.

"Yes Father."

Voldemort smiled, "When you wake up my dear, you will remember this as a dream until I truly meet you. You know what it is that will make me happy."

Hecate felt herself become sleepy, her legs wobbled slightly as she fell against Draco for support. Voldemort disappeared and Lucius' face appeared in the fire. "Take care of her Draco. Fulfill her every whim." He then disappeared as well and left Draco alone, holding Hecate in his arms as she fell in a deep sleep.

xxxx

When Hecate woke up she found herself on one of the common room couches. It was early in the morning. She looked around and saw that Draco had just come into the room. "No longer Draco."

He turned to her and smiled as he sat down beside her. "I knew you would see things differently once you saw what a jerk Potter is."

"I have to end the relationship with Harry." She murmured as if remembering a task on a to do list. Draco placed his hand on her right knee as she looked at him. A soft serpentine voice entered her mind, 'Trust Draco, let him fulfill your every need.' She closed her eyes as she arched her back, "Draco." Something carnal seemed to come over her, she heard soft laughter tinged with evil in her mind. 'Father is so gracious isn't he?' "Kiss me."

Draco needed no more words than that to claim her lips in a soul-searing kiss. His tongue pushed into her mouth as she allowed him to explore freely. His hand moved up her knee to her thigh and finally resting on her inner thigh, grasping it as if to claim her for his own. "Hecate." He said as he broke away from her lips. She reached up and caressed his cheek almost in a loving fashion. Her dark blue eyes stared intently into his own slate grey eyes. "I need..." However, Hecate did not know what she needed. She was confused and her mind hazy and foggy.

It was odd to her. A few days ago she was objecting his touch, now it was different. For some reason she felt as if she could trust him now and she had never felt it before. "It's the weekend Hecate. We have a lot to talk about."

'And do...' The carnal voice said inside of her. "Yes. We do." She agreed.

Draco seemed to notice her inner thoughts as if hearing them himself. "Come. We can have a little more privacy in my room. Prefects get their own rooms."

'Do not resist him.' The voice told her. She watched him stand up and offer his hand. Hecate, without hesitation, took it and followed him to his room.

**Author's Notes:** (1) This chapter is slightly shorter. Sorry! (2) I know some of you aren't used to the idea of sex, if you aren't then I am sorry. There will be sex in this story so if you have a problem with it then skip over and read the rest. (3) Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!


	6. VI

**VI.**

"I don't understand." Harry said as Hecate stared at him. Her entire demeanor had changed. She stared at him with angry eyes.

"I'm not your friend Harry. I can't be. Voldemort is my father and I have to listen to him."

"Where is this coming from?" Harry questioned her.

"I have realized that Draco was right and we could never be friends. You are my father's enemy. To be friends with you is to disobey him and I don't want that." She said to him. "Go with your Gryffindor friends and leave me be."

Harry grasped her hand. "No. I can't believe you."

"Hands off! Leave me alone!" Hecate shouted as she pushed Harry away and stomped off.

Harry watched her leave and thought to himself, 'He got to her.'

xxxx

The start of the next week was an entirely new experience. Draco seemed to be on a high now that Hecate was ignoring Harry Potter and his friends. She sat beside him as they ate their breakfast and discussed their assignment for Advanced Potions...among other things. Every once in a while he would sneak a hand under the table to rest over her thigh. Hecate would glance at him then ignore his advances until they were alone.

Draco noticed her getting up from the table after finishing her eggs and juice then grabbed her bag and started to leave. Draco wasted no time in gulping down the rest of his breakfast and pumpkin juice and grabbing his bag as well. He loved watching her from behind. She was absolutely the most beautiful witch he had laid his eyes on and she belonged to him not Potter.

He caught up with her and offered her his arm. She accepted as he pulled her close to him. "Potter has been watching you."

"I know. It is annoying." Hecate replied as she tried not to think of her father's enemy.

"You are changing Hecate. It is a good change. He will be proud of you."

"I want him to Draco. I've never known a parent's love before, but he loves me. I want to please my father."

"When is your birthday?"

"Halloween." Hecate replied with a smile. "My favorite holiday."

Draco smiled back, he could not help but smile at her. "Have you bought something to wear?"

"I've been looking at some of the wizarding garment catalogs that have been sent to me. I'll surprise you." She said as they arrived at their first class together. "Behave Draco. We have to concentrate on school first."

He laughed in her ear. "Don't spoil the fun for me."

"Like I would want to." Hecate replied. She sat down beside him then rummage for parchment and her quill pen. Draco moved close enough for their legs to touch. She eyed him but did nothing to stop him. "Behave."

"Don't worry. I will."

xxxx

"Did you see how buddy buddy they were? I saw that bastard touching her in open sight and she didn't bat an eye at him." Ron said in a furious tone.

"He's got to her Ron. There is no way we are going to be able to get her back as our friend unless Voldemort is defeated." Harry told his friends.

"If we can."

Harry and Hermione glared at Ron. "Don't say that. We will break the spell. We just have to find a way to do so." Hermione told Ron.

"I don't want to see her fall to Voldemort so easily. How did he get to her?" Harry pondered aloud.

"I don't know Harry, but Hecate can't help us if she is being controlled by Voldemort." Hermione replied.

"What can we do?" Ron interrupted.

"Wait. That's all we can do." Harry said as they looked at each other sadly.

xxxx

Hecate felt Draco stroke her inner thigh as she sat listening to Professor Snape go on about their first project. She pulled the piece of parchment that they had been sharing towards her and wrote:

'Are you trying to arouse me in class Draco?'

'Why? Is it working?' Draco wrote back as he smiled at her.

'Why would I tell you Draco?'

'You are absolutely annoying Hecate.'

'I know. That's why you allowed me to dominate in bed last night.'

Draco smiled again. He had allowed her to do whatever the hell she wanted to. Ever since Voldemort cast his spell on his daughter, she had been behaving wildly. He did not know what Voldemort would think of her behavior, but he hoped he would not get in trouble for having moved her in his bedroom.

"Attention students. We are going to have a Halloween Ball this year. So it is important to have your parents send you proper evening attire. Messages have already been sent so you will not have to send them yourselves. I will see you tomorrow and I expect to hear about your progress on your projects tomorrow after class." Professor Snape narrowed his eyes towards the back at Hecate and Draco. "Hecate and Draco stay after class."

They looked at each other and knew that they were most likely in trouble. After everyone else had left Professor Snape came up to them and said, "As much as I think that it is good that you two are getting close, I think you are behaving a little too wildly in class."

"Whatever do you mean professor?" Hecate asked coyly.

Professor Snape smiled at her as he said, "You know exactly what I mean Miss Gaunt. I don't mind you two doing it but save it for after class."

She smiled at him and said, "Yes professor." Hecate stood up after packing her things and walked out of the classroom. Draco followed her suit, his eyes trained on her backside as he walked up to her.

"I'm glad we aren't in trouble." Draco commented.

"You think that we would be?" Hecate asked as she smiled at him.

He laughed. "No. Afterall, Snape is head of our house."

"Exactly. He won't stop our activities." She replied as she pulled his arm around her waist.

"Hey beautiful. Has your father contacted you any?"

"Not much. He must be busy. I want so much to see him Draco."

"He will be proud of you Hecate. I know he will." Draco said to her as she gently kissed his lips.

"I know." Hecate replied. "I so want him to be proud of me Draco. I could not bear it if my father was angry with me."

"Don't worry. He could never be angry with you." Draco told her.

xxxx

"Lucius." Voldemort's cold voice called out to his servant.

"Yes my lord." Lucius said as he bowed.

"I want you to send Hecate a present. It's a book in which we can communicate when she needs to. Don't send it to her, send it to Draco to give it to her. I don't want to raise suspicion." Voldemort told him.

"Very well my lord. I will make sure she gets it."

"Good, see that she does. I want no mistakes."

"There will be none my lord."

"Good..."

xxxx

Hecate woke feeling Draco stroke her hair as she nuzzled her lips against his neck. "What are you thinking about?" Draco asked her as he brushed a kiss against the top of her head.

"How amazing you are." Hecate replied as she kissed him on his cheek.

"I'm not going to deny it." Draco said as he watched her look at him with a smile on her face.

"Don't push it Draco." She said with a laugh.

"You know you like it." He told her as she grabbed her night robe and put it on her body. She tied the sash tightly around her waist so that he could only see her cleavage and her knees.

"I do Draco. We have to become focused though. On schoolwork and on the Halloween Ball." Draco nodded at her as he reached for his undergarments. A sudden rap on the window caused the two to look up and see a grey owl flapping its wings and holding a package in its feet. Hecate pointed at the window with her wand and muttered a spell to open it.

The owl came flying in and dropped the package on the bed then flew back out of the window. Draco picked up the package and untied the string wrapped around it. The wrapping came off to reveal a book with no print on it. It was green with a silver binding. Draco picked up the letter accompanying it.

'Draco,

Lord Voldemort wants to be able to communicate with his daughter. This book is for her to do so. I am sure Hecate will have many questions to ask her father. Give this to her so she can communicate with him. I hope to hear good things from you as soon as you get this package.

Father'

"What is it?" Hecate asked curiously.

"A present from your father. You can communicate with him through it." Draco said as he gave her the green book. Hecate looked at the book then opened it and looked at the blank pages.

"Hmm. So I write in it and he can communicate back to me." She said as she sat down at Draco's desk and took out a quill then dipped it in the ink well and began to write.

'Hello Father.'

'Hello Hecate.' Words appeared beneath her handwriting in her father's own handwriting.

'How are you doing?'

'Well enough. How have you been?'

'I broke off the relationship with Potter and Draco and I are growing quite close.'

She could imagine him laughing as he replied, 'I can bet.'

'Father, I want to know about Mother. What was she like?'

'Ah. That is something I have to tell you in person Hecate. However, I can tell you that she was an amazing witch. Very beautiful and very smart. You are a lot like her.'

'I wish I could talk longer Father, but Draco and I are working on our project for Professor Snape. Could you do me a favor though?'

'Anything for you Hecate.'

'I want to learn more about the Dark Arts. Do you think you could send me any books on the subject?'

She swore she could hear his soft chuckle in her mind. 'I didn't think you would be interested so soon.'

'I want to learn Father.'

'Very well. I cannot stop you and I won't. Expect to receive a package tomorrow.'

'Thank you Father. Bye.'

'Goodbye Hecate.'

Hecate looked at Draco with a slight smile on her face. "It works and even more, he is going to send me some books tomorrow."

"Always the studious one aren't you?" Draco asked her.

"This is different Draco. Much different." She replied then walked over to him and pushed him on the bed. Her eyes staring into his as she stroked his cheek. "Make love to me Draco."

He growled in her ear as he rolled her beneath his body and kissed her lips. "Anything you want Hecate."

**Author's Notes:**

1. First, thank you for the reviews. I truly do appreciate them. Keep them up please!

2. I know you are worried about Hecate being under a spell. I intend to make the story into three parts detailing the 5th, 6th, and 7th years. So enjoy!


	7. VII

**VII.**

A few weeks passed and October had finally come. Draco and Hecate had become inseperable and Harry was having trouble trying to talk to her, in class or other areas of the school. How could Voldemort have woven such a deep spell over his daughter in such a short time? It still puzzled him how he could have got ahold of her to do such a thing. It made him angry that he was seeing her fall to the dark side.

He watched her often with Malfoy. He saw how he touched her, enjoyed his caresses, and whispered secrets in his ear. Was he jealous of Malfoy? For the first time in his life, he was a little. Hecate was someone who did not deserve to be defiled by her father or Malfoy. She was beautiful and meant a lot to him. He had started to fall for her before he knew about her father.

Harry watched the two talk and work on their projects together, not knowing about what was truly going on with them. Harry knew something was going on, but what he did not know. He knew by listening that Hecate's birthday was on the date of the Halloween ball. It was then and there that he would have to approach her. Just a few more weeks until he could do so. It was difficult waiting, but he knew he had to.

xxxx

Draco noticed the change in Hecate almost immediately. She seemed to always be talking to her father when she wasn't with him. At times he wondered what they were talking about, but it was best to let father and daughter catch up without him. She was a force to be reckoned with. In bed and in class. He had never known that he would be so satisfied by her, but he was.

His thoughts were interrupted when she walked into his room wearing a low-cut deep green silk dress with a silver sash crossed in a criss-cross fashion across her waist. "Well, is it too much or what?"

Draco's jaw dropped, "Hardly. It is just right for the daughter of Voldemort and my girlfriend."

She smiled as she walked over to him and planted a kiss on his lips. "Then it stays. I'll send the others back."

"No. I liked the others. Especially that dark blue number. You should keep that." Draco said as he took her hand then kissed it.

"You were very picky about my clothes. I did order good ones didn't I?"

He nodded then murmured, "They look exceptionally good on you Hecate."

She smiled while saying, "I have to look good for you and Father. Now where were we in our project?"

"Oh about page thirty-five. I can't believe we are almost finished. We can turn ours in early." Draco complimented her as she looked at the many clothes on the bed and set to clearing them off with a spell and hanging them up in the closet.

"Good. I have better things to do then work on an assignment from Professor Snape." Hecate said as she proceeded to put her school outfit back on.

"What has your father been telling you?" Draco asked out of curiousity.

"Father looks forward to seeing us for Christmas break and I look forward to seeing him." She responded while glancing at him with a smile on her face.

"You are something else Hecate." Draco said as he walked over to the bed and pulled her against him. "I want you."

"Not now Draco. We must focus on more important matters."

"What's more important than making you scream with pleasure?" He whispered as she blushed slightly.

"Many things unfortunately." Hecate replied. "What is your insatiable need Draco? What have I not fulfilled?"

"You fulfill me Hecate. You do so to the point that I yearn for more." Draco admitted, his fingers caressing the small of her back.

"I give you everything you want and need Draco." She said as she gently caressed his cheek.

"You do." He replied with a smile as he picked her up and sat her on the edge of the bed.

"You're fucking annoying Draco." Hecate told him as he parted her legs and stood between them. His hands caressing the outer parts of her thighs. She pulled his face closer to hers for a kiss. He pressed his lips against her as his tongue slid into her mouth. He moved his hands from her thighs to her back and pushed her hips closer to his. Their lips broke from each others and Draco moved to her neck and softly sucked on the flesh there.

Hecate moaned as she buried her fingers in his silvery blonde hair. She pressed her hips against his to relay her need. His hands moved to his pants and quickly unzipped them. She watched him then push her skirt up to reveal her black underwear and felt him pull them down as he pushed her on her back. "But then again," Draco panted, "you like it that way."

He reached up and pulled her shirt apart, sending her buttons flying on the bed and the floor. "Draco, i'm going to have repair those."

"You whine a lot Hecate." He said as his fingers unhooked her bra then pulled it away from her chest.

"And you love it don't you?" Hecate replied with a smirk on her face.

"I do as a matter of fact." Draco told her then bent down and sucked at her neck as he thrust into her body. Her arms twined around his neck while her hips met his thrusts. His right hand reached between them and roughly massaged her breast as she moaned in approval. "Want it harder beautiful?" Draco's voice wove through her lust-filled thoughts.

"Yes." Hecate half-murmured, half-moaned. He smiled at her as she glared back in annoyance. He lifted her hips up off the bed, leveraging her hips with his, and began to forcefully slam into her. She reached up and grasped his silvery blonde hair tightly. He bit at her neck as the onslaught of emotions and physical lust built. Draco felt his fingers dig into her skin as she grasped him closer, her inner muscles closing around him. "Oh Draco..." Hecate cried out as she grasped him even tighter and shook against him. He felt himself come as she squeezed his member with her inner muscles. He collapsed over her as they both panted from their exertions.

"Could Potter...have ever offered you this Hecate?" Draco asked her.

Hecate smiled as she gently stroked his face. Men and their need for reassurance. "No Draco. He could never offer me what you have."

He smirked then fell against her body and continued to pant. To Hecate, his weight was very welcome. For now she did not want to think of Harry Potter, that would come later when she had to deal with him. She wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and gently stroked his hair absent-mindedly as they both fell asleep.

xxxx

"You look beautiful enough. What is it with women and their need to change clothes?" Draco asked, his mood shifting now that they were getting closer to being late to go to Hogsmeade.

"I have to look beautiful for my man...and his father." Hecate replied as she glanced back at him. Today they were meeting Draco's father to discuss Winter vacation. "Fine. This is good enough I suppose." She finally gave up as she looked one last time in the mirror. Her dark brown curly hair cascaded down her shoulders and back as she eyed her dress. It was a knee-length silky green dress with a slightly shorter black trenchcoat to coordinate with it.

"It is beautiful, now come we are going to be late." Draco told her as he led her out of his room and to the meeting place where they would all go to Hogsmeade. His arm was constantly around her waist, guiding her as they passed through the halls. He was a comfort in the confusing mix of students who did not trust her. Even some of the Slytherins did not trust her because she caught Draco's attention so quickly.

Draco caught her attention by squeezing her waist. "We'll be leaving in a few minutes. Are you excited about meeting Father?"

"Yes. I hope he likes what I have put on."

Draco laughed. "I think he will. Besides, you are the most beautiful witch in all of Hogwarts, not to mention the sexiest."

Hecate grinned as he kissed her lips softly. She closed her eyes then opened them back up to see Harry staring at her. "Damn it."

"What is it?" Draco asked then turned around to see Harry staring at the two. Hermione and Ron were by his side. "They are persistent." He commented as he pushed her up against a low wall.

"What are you going to do Draco?" Hecate questioned him as his hands fell on her hips.

"Make him jealous of course." Draco replied.

"We're about to leave." Hecate told him as his lips pressed against her neck.

"Who cares?" Draco murmured against her skin. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "As long as it makes Potter jealous then I am perfectly happy." He smiled against her skin as she wove her fingers in his hair, her need for him growing with every brush of his lips.

"Not now. As much as I want Potter to suffer, it is not appropriate for us to do this." Hecate warned him, her body heating up beneath his kisses.

Draco sighed, "Very well. However, after we see Father I want to take you somewhere special."

"Where?" Hecate asked curiously.

"You'll see. Now, lets go." Draco told her as she took hold of his arm and smiled.

xxxx

Draco and Hecate arrived at the run down inn after stopping at some of the shops to look at different items that were for sale in Hogsmeade. They stopped by the candy shop and several other locations. Draco led her into the inn as they momentarily stopped to hang their coats and scarves. Hecate received several hungry stares as she made her way to a table with Draco.

Draco left her momentarily to get two butterbeers which made her rather nervous. 'Don't be nervous stupid. You are his daughter and they will eventually bow to you.' Her carnal side whispered. She straightened up as she felt soft fingers skim her shoulder. Expecting Draco, she leaned back against the touch. "Draco. Stop being naughty."

"So my son is fulfilling your whims Hecate." An amused voice answered.

Her back stiffened as the fingers dropped and gently picked up her hand. She was now presented with Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, as he gently pressed a kiss against her hand. "Delighted to meet you Mr. Malfoy." Hecate said as she looked at him with a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"You can call me Lucius. Once Draco comes back we will discuss your vacation. Speaking of Draco." He said as Draco appeared with two butterbeers clutched in his hands.

"I did not think you had arrived." Draco murmured as he sat down beside Hecate.

"I did. Now, let us discuss vacation." Lucius told his son. "Now, once you come to our home Hecate you will meet your father. He is quite excited to see you. He is looking forward to seeing you in person."

"As am I." Hecate replied.

"He needs to perform a spell on you to bring out your full powers. When he does then your powers will be three-fold. You will be as powerful as he is."

Draco saw Hecate smile one of her rare smirks. He had only seen it a few times before, he supposed that it was because she was still trying to integrate both personalities. He enjoyed seeing her smile like that. "Good."

"Hecate, your father misses you very much. He cannot wait to see you in December." Lucius told her as she smiled.

"I miss him too. I cannot wait to see him as well."

"How are your studies going?"

"Very well Father." Draco answered.

"Hecate? Are the books you requested meeting your requirements?" Lucius questioned her.

"Somewhat. Would you mind taking me somewhere where there are books of those sorts to look at?" Hecate inquired.

"Not at all." Lucius replied as he looked at her with a smile. "I shall do so before we go meet your father for Winter Vacation." Lucius paused in thought then asked, "Oh by the way, your birthday is coming up isn't it Hecate?"

"Yes Lucius." Hecate replied.

"You're father wishes to send you a special gift. I cannot tell you what it is, I have been sworn to secrecy of course, but he knows you will like it." Hecate smiled as she wondered what her father could have possibly planned for her. "He wants so much to be there for you on your 16th birthday but of course you know the circumstances."

"Yes Lucius. Better for my father to be kept safe at this point in time."

Hecate drank her butterbeer as Lucius and Draco talked. She wondered many things. She could not wait to receive her present from her father, but she would have to wait a couple more weeks. "I will let you two continue your visit. You only have an hour and a half left."

"Thank you Father." Draco said as he looked at his father and then rose from his chair and grabbed Hecate's chair and pulled it out from under her as she rose.

"Thank you Lucius. I will see you soon."

Lucius took Hecate's hand and kissed it again. "It was a delight to meet you Hecate. Draco may I speak with you for a minute?"

"Yes. Hecate do you need to freshen up before we leave?" Draco asked Hecate as she turned to him and smiled.

"Yes. I think it would be best if I did. I will be back gentlemen." She said then planted a kiss on Draco's cheek before she left him.

Draco turned to his father, "What is it that you wish to discuss?"

"I got a letter from Professor Snape."

"Yes. So what?"

"He said you and Hecate have been behaving rather, hmm...how should I put it, inappropriate in class."

"Father, Hecate enjoys the attention, besides it doesn't distract us from our work." Draco said.

"Are you two using protection spells?"

Draco felt a blush creep over his cheeks. "Yes! Of course we are."

"Good. As long as you do so then I do not see a problem in it, however, do keep your activities on the down low. I don't want another letter from Snape." Lucius told his son.

"You won't get one. Oh by the way, what is Hecate's present?"

Lucius laughed, "The Dark Lord has obtained many presents for his daughter, not just one. You will have to wait to see what she gets on her birthday."

Draco watched as Hecate reappeared and took hold of his arm. "Shall we leave Draco?"

"Yes Hecate, I think we will. Goodbye Father."

"Goodbye Draco." Lucius replied as he watched Hecate wave goodbye to him.

Once they got back out Hecate asked, "Where are we going next Draco?"

"Somewhere private." Draco replied as he led her towards the woods where the Shrieking Shack was. Draco spotted Harry Potter and his friends and smiled as he thought of a way to get under Potter's skin. "Come beautiful, I know exactly where to go." He flashed Potter a look that said, 'Follow if you dare.'

xxxx

Harry caught Draco's look and waited as he and Hecate passed them. Hecate was looking beautiful in the short dress she was in. He could not believe that Draco was taking Hecate and she was letting him. "I'm following them." Harry announced.

"Are you crazy? They could be doing something." Hermione said as she tried to stop Harry.

"I have to know what they are doing." Harry told her.

"We all know what they are doing Harry. It's obvious, I mean the whole school knows about it. Malfoy is Umbridge's pet and therefore he and Hecate can make out whenever they want." Ron interjected.

"Ron's right. There is more important things to set our sights on."

Harry rounded on them, "It wasn't until Voldemort cast his spell on her that you two gave up on her." He sighed then said, "I'm not giving up on her, even if Voldemort is her father." He then stomped off, following Draco and Hecate as he did.

xxxx

Draco felt Hecate shift underneath him as he kissed her lips fiercely. His hands were massaging her breasts roughly while Hecate moaned in the kiss. "Draco." She moaned against his lips.

"Yes?" He asked as he stared at her, his face a mere inch away from hers.

"Are you trying to put on a show for Harry Potter?"

Draco smiled as he leaned in and kissed the side of her neck, "No Hecate, i'm trying to show Potter that you belong to me and there is nothing that he can do to take you away from me."

"You are quite confusing Draco, but I will let you do what you want to." Hecate replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips several times.

Draco smiled then continued to massage her breasts as he kissed her. His tongue ventured in between her lips and quickly caressed her tongue as she moaned again. He continued doing so until he heard a slight crackle of leaves. 'Potter.' He thought. 'Time to take things to the next level.'

He pulled back leaving Hecate gasping for air. He moved one hand up to a strap on her dress and quickly pulled it down her shoulder. Hecate gasped as she said, "Draco!"

"Shh beautiful. Besides no one will really see anything." Draco reassured her.

Hecate relaxed then allowed him to pull her arm out of the strap and pull the side down revealing her bra. He unhooked in the front and pulled one side away to reveal her now bare breast. Draco looked towards the forest and flashed a smirk knowing Potter was probably seething now. He then leaned over Hecate's breast and latched onto a peaked nub and began to suck for all his worth while his left hand massage her neglected breast.

xxxx

Harry was seething. He was sure Draco knew he was there but he did not care. Draco was a bastard trying to make him mad on purpose. It was working unfortunately. Every now and then Draco would look up and send a look towards him as if saying 'She's mine and this proves it.' He could hear Hecate's moans of pleasure as he nevertheless watched Draco doing what he was doing to her.

He never thought he could be jealous of Malfoy but he was. He wanted to be between her legs and offering her pleasure. He was her friend, it was not fair that he had been the one to help her and Malfoy had ended up with her.

Harry decided to go back and think of how he could talk to Hecate on her birthday. There had to be a way to do so. He tried to avoid the dead leaves but his foot crunched over one on the way out of the forest. He heard Draco shout, "Don't leave so soon Potter, i'm only starting." Harry wanted to punch Draco in the face. However, it would have to wait till later.

xxxx

Hecate reattached the front of her bra as Draco made himself proper. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Hecate questioned him.

"Quite. I especially loved it when I put Potter in his place. Well actually that is second to you and your body."

She flashed him a smile. "Good Draco. We need to get back. It will be time for dinner soon."

"I know. Can I help you with anything?"

"Help me up." Hecate replied as he pulled her up from the ground then picked up the blanket that they had shared.

Draco wrapped an arm around her waist as she leaned into his shoulder. "I can't wait till the ball."

Hecate smiled at him as they walked towards the village. "Neither can I."

**Author's Notes:**

1. Sorry it took me so long to belt out this chapter. Boy was it a hard one. Hope I didn't frighten anyone away with the graphic content.

2. Thanks for the reviews!


	8. VIII

**VIII.**

Hecate felt someone kiss her along her arm. She lifted her arm to touch Draco's face, "Morning already?"

"Yes. Happy birthday sexy." Draco whispered in her ear.

"Thank you. I'm excited. Father is supposed to be contacting me this morning."

"Well then I suggest we get decent hmm...but not before I give you my gift. Keep those eyes of yours closed." Draco ordered then went off and picked up his present from the desk. He looked to make sure Hecate had her eyes closed and opened it to reveal a silver necklace with a platinum and emerald circular ring on it.

Hecate stretched her arms and said, "Hurry up. We don't have all day."

Draco smiled as he walked over to her and placed the necklace and ring around her neck but not latching the ends. "Alright you can look."

Hecate opened her eyes and immediately saw a glint of green and silver. "Draco! You didn't!"

She let the ring slide off the necklace and tried it on. It fit perfectly. "Anything for you."

"It's beautiful." Hecate told him as she admired it on her hand. "Thank you Draco."

"You're more than welcome." Draco responded. "Now, I am sure your Father won't want to see us naked together when he does contact you."

"Nope." Hecate turned her head to the corner where a huge pile of presents lay, all were wrapped in wrapping paper of silver and green. "Is that..."

"Yes. Those are your presents from your father." Draco said as she looked at them in awe.

Hecate had never received so many presents in one day. "I will have to wait till I speak to Father to open them. We better get dressed and quick."

xxxx

Hecate sat in front of the fire waiting for her father to get in contact with her. She could not wait to hear his voice since the last time she heard it was the night when they first met. Suddenly the fire flared up and she looked in to see her father's face staring back at her. "Hecate." He murmured as she smiled at him. Hecate loved her father's serpent-like voice. It was intoxicating to listen to.

"Hello Father." Hecate said as she smiled at him.

"You look beautiful, just like your mother."

"Father, I know you wanted to wait to tell me about her, but could you just tell me a little about her for my birthday?"

"Of course Hecate. There is nothing I would not do for you." Voldemort responded then set to tell her about her mother, "Your mother's name was Lucidia Fairus and in my fourth year at Hogwarts she transferred from Romania. When she came to Hogwarts she and I immediately got along. We were both promoted to Prefects of our house the next year and then Head Boy and Head Girl. She was beautiful. In fact when you come I will show you a painting of myself and your mother when we were 17 years old. Anyway, your mother and I truly got to know each other when we were working on a potions project with our professor at the time. The things that I adored in your mother I see in you. She was beautiful, smart, and clever."

Hecate smiled. "Thank you Father."

"You are welcome Hecate. Have you opened any of your presents yet?"

"No. I was waiting for you."

He smiled at her as she smiled back, "Go get the smallest one you can find. It is a very special present."

Hecate smiled again at her father then went over to the pile and picked up a thin box wrapped in green paper and a silver bow. She then went back over to the fire and began to unwravel the bow and wrapping paper. As she opened the box up she revealed another necklace. This one was silver. It had a pendant of a cobweb with several tiny gems of emerald on the web. "Father, you shouldn't have."

"It was your mother's. Now listen very carefully Hecate because this is a special type of necklace. Your mother and I became very close in our fifth year as I mentioned earlier and needless to say we began to have relations. Your mother was a brilliant witch and she interweaved spells for protection as well as spells for casting various interesting charms over men. She recruited for me and often had to offer her services. Not that I minded at the time, we were already in love and knew that no one would come between us. Use this very wisely my dear daughter."

"Then you know?"

"About you and Draco? Of course I do. It was only a matter of time Hecate. Afterall, what is the old muggle saying? Raging hormones and such. You're teenagers. I expect nothing less and I certainly don't condemn it." He laughed softly, his laughter filled her with a sense of happiness. "Lucius came to me with that letter of Snape's. Ridiculous really. Now I want you to open the rest of your presents and I will get back in contact with you tonight."

"Thank you Father. I will see you then." She then watched as he disappeared in the fire.

xxxx

Hecate had opened every present that her father had sent her. She loved each present that she received. Among her presents were a new fur-lined cloak for Winter, several books on dark magic, a new cauldron which was very large, and a special present that her father had not mentioned. It was strange when she suddenly heard a voice speak, "Let me out of here."

Hecate turned to the voice and buried beneath her presents in a box with holes was a snake. Not just any snake, a large python. He lay fuming in the box as she finally opened it and he peeked his head out. "Did you just speak?" Hecate asked then paused as she heard her voice. Did she just hiss?

"Of course I did." The snake responded.

"Wow. I'm sorry. I am Hecate. I didn't notice your box beneath my presents."

"Hecate. You're my new mistress then." He slid out of the box and gently wrapped himself around her, sliding and gently tightening his coils around her waist, just tight enough to hang onto her. "Master was right, you are beautiful for a human."

"Thank you...uh...what is your name?"

"Master left the honor to you."

"Hmm...how about Herbie?"

"Herbie...I like it."

She smiled as she petted his head tenderly. "You know Herbie, I am liking you already. You are a very handsome snake."

Herbie gave a hiss of approval, "Thank you Mistress."

"Call me Hecate. I have to go to school now, but the fire is warm and I will obtain a rat for you to eat when I get back. Oh, make sure you do not eat the blonde headed boy over there. He is my lover."

"Very well. I will be here napping." He slid from her body and slithered up to the fire and lay curled up in himself. She smiled as Draco came over to her and asked, "What was that about?"

"What do you mean? Didn't you hear us?"

"Yes. I heard you and the snake hissing. You're a parselmouth Hecate, you can talk to snakes."

"Oh. I didn't know!"

"Yes." Draco replied.

"He introduced himself and I named him. He is a gift from Father." Hecate explained as she smiled at him.

"You told him not to eat me right?"

Hecate laughed. "Of course I did. Now come on, lets go to class."

Draco took her hand and walked carefully around the snake as he and Hecate left for their classes.

xxxx

Hecate packed away her supplies in Advanced Potions class as Draco bottled their potions. "Happy birthday Hecate." Professor Snape's familiar voice interrupted them.

"Thank you professor. I appreciate it." Hecate replied as she finished packing her things.

"I have a present for you." Professor Snape told her.

"Me?"

"I don't know anyone else who is having a birthday in this room." He replied.

She smiled. "Thank you Professor."

He presented her with a key, "This is a key to my storage room where I keep my potion ingredients. I am allowing you access Hecate because you and Draco are my top students and I think you deserve to be able to learn any potion you want without restriction. However, I want a written list of what ingredients you take."

"Thank you Professor. I appreciate it so much. But why?"

"As I told you, you and Draco are my top students. Besides, I want you two to be able to work with me on a new project. I will tell you more about it later. For now enjoy your birthday." Professor Snape told her.

She smiled. "I will."

xxxx

Hecate looked at the fire as she waited for her father to get in contact with her. She had already dressed for the Halloween Ball. Draco was in his bathroom dressing at the moment. Her dress was beautiful, she had to admit that she looked beautiful in it. It was made of green silk and a silver thin sash drew around her waist in a criss cross fashion. She wore silver high heels and silver elbow-length gloves with an embroidered snake on each glove. She knew Draco would like her appearance. He had yet to see her though.

The fire suddenly flared up. "Hecate my daughter." Her father's voice said as he appeared in the fire.

"Hi Father!" Hecate said as she smiled at him.

"Aren't you a vision of lovliness. Turn around. I would like to see it."

Hecate did as her father said then told him, "I am so grateful for all the presents you have given me. Especially Herbie."

"Herbie? Ah the snake."

"Yes Father. He is a handsome snake. Thank you."

"He is a companion and will help you when you need it."

She smiled. "Thank you again."

He smiled at her, "You are welcome. After all, it is a father's duty to spoil his child."

She laughed softly, "I suppose so."

"Where is Draco?"

"Getting dressed. He got me something as well." She showed him her ring as he smiled.

"It looks like an engagement ring. Is there something you two haven't shared?"

"Father! Don't be ridiculous. We haven't got engaged yet." Hecate replied as he laughed though she wanted it to be an engagement ring.

"Enjoy your birthday Hecate. Write to me if you feel up to it tonight. If not, then I expect to hear from you tomorrow."

"I know Father. Thanks for visiting."

"You are more than welcome. Bye."

"Bye Father."

She watched as he disappeared in the fire. Hecate heard the bathroom door open and Draco stepped out. She turned to him. He looked handsome in his black dress robes and vest of green. "Hello beautiful. Are you ready for the ball?"

He smiled at him as he came over and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Yes I am." Tucked in between her cleavage was her mother's necklace. She knew all eyes would be on her, especially Harry Potter's.

xxxx

Harry watched as Hecate and Draco sat at a rounded table with some other Slytherins. The entire Great Hall had been decorated in black and orange and there were several carved pumpkins floating above them. In the dimness of the room he could see Draco's hand on her leg. He smirked as he caught sight of Harry. It was absolutely angering to see that she was with him. That she responded to him in the manner that she was. He deserved her more than Draco did.

He was jealous and his friends had taken the unfortunate time to point it out. Ron's words still echoed in his mind, 'She's another Slytherin Harry. You can't change her back. She was doomed when she entered Slytherin house.' But Harry would not give up on her. No matter what.

Hecate glanced at Harry's seething form. She could not help but feel a little bad for him, but Draco called her back as his hand grasped hold of her thigh. "Don't mind Potter. He's only angry because I have the most beautiful girl in the school."

"Yeah." Hecate replied as he smiled at her.

"Let's dance." Draco said as he stood up and helped her up from the chair she was in.

He took her out to the dance floor where several students were already dancing. One arm wrapped around her waist and the other took her hand. They danced for a while. Hecate smiled as she forgot Harry and thought on how perfect the day was. Draco dipped her then kept dancing as the song changed. His mouth found her skin and she felt his lips on her neck. Draco was too much for her to stand. He made her feel loved in ways she had never experienced. "Draco."

"Hmm?" He asked as he whirled her around on the dance floor.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too sexy." He whispered back. "Look...a birthday cake." Draco murmured as he saw a small birthday cake appear on the table. "Lets go eat." Hecate smiled as Draco led her over to the table and they shared her birthday cake.

Harry looked at the two as they each fed each other from her birthday cake. It annoyed him on all levels that Draco was the one who was with her. He could not stand him touching Hecate in the ways he did. Not that Harry was any better on that level, he wanted to touch her too, but he wanted to be the only one. He saw Hecate get up and gently press her lips to Draco's then say, "I will be back. I have to go freshen up." Now he would go see her.

xxxx

Hecate looked at herself one last time in the mirror before she left to go back to Draco. "Silencio!" She heard someone shout then turned around to find Harry staring intently at her. She tried to say something, but Harry had magically taken her voice. He grabbed her arm and said, "I'll let you have your voice back in a few minutes." She felt him pull her as she tried to fight. "Hecate stop! I want to talk with you." He led her up to the third floor. She watched as a doorway revealed itself and he opened the door and entered. The next moment the doorway disappeared. The next moment she heard him shout the spell to return her voice.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Hecate shouted at Harry.

"I'm want to talk to you Hecate. You won't talk when Draco is around so I am doing it now."

"What could you possibly want to talk about?"

"Why are you with him?! You were my girlfriend first."

"It was fake!"

"So!"

"Harry, you are a fool! I won't be yours ever. I am leaving."

"The hell you are." He pulled her against his body roughly. She felt his muscles from his arms tighten around her as his lips pressed against hers in a rough kiss. Hecate tried to struggle away but Harry was stronger than her and had a wand on top of it. She noticed a bed suddenly appear from nowhere and Harry edged her to it.

Hecate watched him grab hold of her straps and pull them down her shoulders. Hot tears flowed down her cheeks as he pulled the dress to the floor after untying the sash and letting it drop. Harry looked back up to see her covering her chest with her arms. She wore white silk panties and had on nude-colored stockings. A pendant of a cobweb hung around her neck as she cried. "Take off your shoes."

She did as he said only to satisfy him for a while. He then reached forward, grabbing her arms and forcing them to her sides, all the while he looked her in her eyes. Harry's eyes left her face and traveled down to look at her chest and stomach. "Please Harry. Don't do this."

"Why not?"

"You're better than this. Do you really need to compete with Draco that much?"

"No. I am doing this because I deserve you."

"Draco will know. I'll tell him."

"I don't give a damn."

Hecate then felt him bind her hands and push her back against the bed. She fell on the bed. Harry got on top of her and pushed her legs apart to sit between them. "I will hate you for this."

"Then so be it." Harry said as he pressed his lips against hers in another harsh kiss.

xxxx

It had been 20 minutes since Draco ad last seen Hecate. He was now worried about her. What was taking her so long? "Hey Blaise, have you seen Hecate?"

"No. I think I saw Potter leave after she left though."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "What!"

"Yeah. He followed her I think."

"We have to find her." Draco told him.

"I'm sure she is fine. Give her 20 more minutes and then we will look for her." Blaise replied.

"Nothing better not happen to her Blaise." He said as he waited.

xxxx

Hecate had retreated into her mind and could hear her mirror self scream, "He's touching us! Father will be displeased!"

"He won't stop. He truly is my enemy." She told her reflection. They were both naked save for their stockings, gloves, and pendant.

"I've been telling you all along! Draco will be angry! We're his and only his."

"I'll be nothing to Draco once he finds out."

"No! Draco loves us. He'll kill Potter."

"Leave that pleasure to Father." Hecate snarled at her mirror self.

"Yes. Father will kill him good." Her mirror self said.

"I hate him...I hate him...I HATE Harry Potter!"

Her mirror self retreated backwards, smiling as she did so. "Soon, we will be one and have more power than Potter does. He will regret this."

xxxx

Hecate felt her hands being unbound and she quickly pushed Harry off of her. "Now that you have had your fun, i'm leaving." She stood from the bed and found her things then quickly dressed. "You will regret this Potter."

"I don't Hecate. I showed you what I can offer you."

"Obviously, you will never be able to offer me what Draco can."

Harry angrily shouted, "Of course. You'll be his whore for your father."

Hecate turned around and stared into his eyes. "I'll be his wife sooner or later Potter." She spat his name as if it was venom from her lips.

"And then you will fulfill his dream huh? You didn't like him before."

"But I love him now and I will continue to let him do what he does because I love it. Don't seek me out again Potter because next time I will have my wand and I won't resist cursing you." She turned around as the doorway reappeared, opened the door, and slammed it behind her.

xxxx

Draco could not wait any longer. He had to find Hecate, but before he could get up he found himself facing a very angry Hecate. Her hair was messed up and her chest was rising and falling quickly as she narrowed her eyes in anger. "I want to see Father...tonight!"

"Hecate...what happened?" He tried to ask her.

"I can't tell you yet. I just need to see Father in person."

He stood up and took her in his arms and asked her in a low voice, "What did Potter do to you?"

She grabbed his hand and led him out of the Great Hall. They made their way to the Slytherin house and up to his room where a fireplace stood. Herbie lifted his head up as he stuck his tongue out to smell. "Mistress is angry and scared."

"It's alright Herbie."

"Tell me Hecate." Draco interrupted the conversation with Herbie.

"Draco...he...he...he had relations with me!" She shouted as tears fell down her cheeks. "I need Father...please let me go to him. I need to hear his voice and see him in person."

Draco looked at her in shock. "He touched you! Potter touched my girl!"

"Please Draco." She begged.

"Get your wand Hecate. We're going home." Draco told her as she went to the desk and tucked her wand in her sash.

"Stay here Herbie. I will be back in the morning." Hecate told him.

"Alright Mistress."

Draco took out a pouch filled with floo powder and went up the fireplace. Hecate had removed the centuries-long spell over it, so they could freely go where they wanted. "Take some." Draco said as he held the bag to her. She took a pinch and went up to the fire. "Say Malfoy Manor, Living Room and I will see you there." Hecate did what he said and felt the familiar tugging at her stomach before disappearing from the school.

xxxx

The fireplace flared up as Hecate and Draco stepped out of it and came face to face with Lucius Malfoy. Lucius saw Hecate's teary eyes and knew that they had not come for fun. "I will inform him that you are here Hecate."

Hecate felt cold all over, she shook as she felt nervousness build in her body. "Calm down Hecate. He won't be angry with you." Draco took her hand in his and gently stroked it. "We'll stay the night. You can borrow one of mother's nightgown's if need be."

"I'm just so nervous. I've never seen him in person. What if he is angry?" Hecate asked.

"He won't be." Draco replied then wrapped his arms around her waist while gently kissing the back of her neck.

They heard soft steps come towards the room and Hecate finally caught sight of her father for the first time in person. He was tall and extremely pale. His black robes billowed around him making him look as if he was Death itself. He was handsome though, with his crimson eyes and snake-like nose. It was an appearance that made her feel at home with him immediately. "Hecate, what are you doing here?" He asked tenderly, his voice was mesmerizing and calming.

Nonetheless Hecate burst out into fresh tears and broke away from Draco to run to her father's arms. "Daddy!" She shouted as she ran to him and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

"What is the matter my daughter? What could have you this sad on your birthday?" He asked, but received no response from her other than her tears. Voldemort looked at her in confusion then looked up at Draco.

Draco gulped loudly, "My lord...you see...Hecate went to the bathroom to freshen up and...well...Potter..."

"Potter! What did he do to my daughter?!"

"He...had relations with her."

Voldemort snarled as he said, "Potter really wants to die." He began to run his hand over her back in a circular motion. "Shh Hecate. Daddy will make it better. I'll kill him after I torture him."

"Good." Hecate murmured against his chest. "I want to see him dead."

"Are you feeling better?" He asked as she stepped back to look in his eyes.

"Slightly. I want to be changed Father. Give me the power now. I want to be able to torture Potter myself."

Voldemort stroked her chin as he smiled at her, "Very well then. I will make you more powerful than before. Potter won't be able to stand up to you." She backed up some more and watched as her father pointed his wand at her. "Potentia Filitia!" Hecate watched as green sparks flew from his wand and a line of green suddenly emerged hitting her in her chest. She blacked out, falling into Draco's arms as he caught her.

xxxx

Hecate looked at her mirror self. "It's time to be joined." The mirror self told her.

"Yes. Let us join." Hecate replied as she reached forward and touched fingers with her mirror self. Her mirror self joined with her and she suddenly felt her body change. She looked in the mirror and saw a teenager with long straight hair falling down to her waist. Her skin was slightly paler than before and her eyes which had been soft sapphires before were now like hardened rubies.

She felt her body, running her fingers through her silky black hair and feeling her breasts then moving down her stomach. She laughed and discovered that her voice was tinged with evil. "I can do anything now!" She laughed and heard her voice echo in the room.

xxxx

When Hecate awoke she saw that Draco was staring at her dumbfoundedly. "Well Draco. What do you think of my new appearance?"

"I think you look even more beautiful than before and that is difficult to beat." He replied as she smiled at him.

"How do you feel Hecate?" Her father asked her.

"Like I could kill Potter. I will leave that to you though Father."

He grinned at her. "Why don't you two stay the night?"

"We would love to." Hecate said as she took her father's arm and looked up at him in adoration.

"I will have your room prepared Hecate." Lucius intervened.

"There is no need to. I will sleep with Draco. After all, he is my boyfriend. If you could procure me a nightgown though I would be extremely grateful." Hecate told him as she smiled at Draco.

"Very well then." He replied then left the three to retrieve a nightgown for Hecate.

"Tell me. Did you get something to eat?" Voldemort asked her.

"Not as much as I wanted to." Hecate replied.

"I will make sure that you are fed then." He told her.

"Tell me about mother." She said as they walked towards the dining room.

Draco followed the two as Voldemort told her about her mother and gently stroked her back. There was an extreme likeliness between the two now. Though Hecate did not look exactly like her father, especially no snake-like nose, she had his air though. It was interesting seeing her interact with him. It was as if she was totally at home with him. Which he could tell was a good thing. Hecate loved her father, there was no doubt in it.

Her eyes were glued to his as they walked towards the dining room. Voldemort's hand gently stroked her back as if petting a snake. He was appreciative that now Hecate had no reservations about killing Potter. It was her goal to kill him as well and she would certainly do anything to torture him. "Hecate. I will let you and your father catch up while I have my bedroom prepared. Join me when you are ready love."

Hecate smiled at him then said, "Of course Draco."

xxxx

Draco must have waited an hour for her, but she eventually arrived carrying a silk dark green nightgown. She kicked her shoes off and looked at him as she walked to his side of the bed. "You missed an interesting talk."

"I did? I figured you and your father needed some time to talk."

"Are you not pleased with my new appearance?" She questioned him. Her eyes relayed confusion.

"Of course I am beautiful. I want nothing more than to make love to you."

"I am yours Draco. Yours alone. If I can't feel that I am not appealing then..."

Draco grasped her arms and pulled her to him as he sat up in bed. "You are more than appealing. You are sexy, strong, beautiful, and positively radiate the type of darkness that would make anyone want to follow you to death."

"Make love to me Draco." Hecate ordered. Her eyes, crimson in the pale light, were alluring. He stood from the bed and reversed positions with her so that she was leaning against the bed and he was in front of her. His lips possessing hers as his fingers fumbled at the knot in her sash. When he got it undone he let the sash drop in the floor and took the straps and slid them down her shoulders.

Hecate helped him by pulling her arms out of her dress. They parted as he pulled the dress down her body. Draco lifted her up and sat her on the bed then carefully pulled her stockings off revealing smooth, silky skin to his finger tips. He repeated his actions with her gloves, dropping them in the floor to join her dress and stockings. He then finally reached and pulled her white panties off. His eyes concentrating on her own as he dropped them in the floor.

Draco pulled off his clothes as fast as he could. He felt an immense urge to be with her, to connect with her in the only way lovers truly could. After disposing of his clothes he joined her in bed. Her legs parted for him and he instantly sat between them. She lifted her head as he leaned forward to press his lips harshly against her own. His tongue ventured between her teeth as their bodies begged for air. Draco pulled back slightly to allow air into their oxygen-deprived bodies. She pressed her hands against his shoulders and said, "Dominate me Draco." He smiled wickedly at her as she smiled back. He needed no further instruction.

Hecate felt her body succumbing to his attentions...to him. She loved him, wanted him, and needed him. She needed more than anything to let Potter know that she belonged to one man and that was the man who was above her. She felt as if her body needed cleansing from her enemy's seed. Pleasure soon made her mind foggy to where she could not concentrate on anything but Draco and his attentions. She felt him enter her, his hips met hers as he thrust forcefully against her. She heard him moaning as she was. He grunted, whispered that she belonged to him and only him. She enfolded her body around him. Her arms encircled his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist. And then she felt it, the magic that was only had when the two reached their pinnacle. Her body exploded in convulsions as she felt Draco's seed coating her insides. Stars burst behind her eyes as she heard Draco say, "Mine and only mine." He then fell on her and she welcomed the weight of her lover.

**Author's Notes:**

1. This was a really long chapter to write.

2. Thanks for the reviews.

3. So I know you are going to be a little angry with me over Harry's situation, but believe me, I had to include it like that.


	9. IX

**IX.**

Hecate woke up to feel Draco's arms encircling her waist. She smiled as she felt him pull her tightly against her body. "Good morning beautiful."

"Mmm...morning already?" She questioned him while turning over to face him. Her head lay on his shoulder as one of her hands gently glided over his chest.

"Yes. Unfortunately." Draco responded.

"We have to go back to school." She said sadly.

Draco knew of her yearning to be with her father. She had told him how she had not had a father growing up. It was difficult to be without one. "I know. Why don't we go downstairs and eat. That will give you a little more time with your father."

Hecate smiled at him as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "You are too wise Draco."

"That is all part of being a boyfriend to the most beautiful girl in school." He responded then kissed her back.

xxxx

Hecate and Draco arrived in the dining room and found Lucius, Narcissa, and Voldemort seated around the head of the table. Of course Voldemort was at the head. Hecate was clothed in her dress from the previous night and she saw her father smile in adoration at her. It filled her with such joy that she went to him and brushed his cheek with a kiss and gave him a hug. He seemed completely fine with the fact that she did this. "Did you sleep well Hecate?"

"Yes Father. I slept perfectly." She replied as she took a seat beside him and Draco sat beside her.

"What would you like to eat?" He asked her as she smiled.

"I am unsure. I have a craving for waffles and eggs."

"Very well then. We can have that fixed up quickly." Lucius told her as he summoned a house elf and ordered it to fix her some breakfast.

"Father. Can I see the picture of you and Mother? Please."

"I cannot refuse you Hecate. You look so much like her." Hecate was about to protest when he said, "Oh yes Hecate you do. She changed her appearance when she was in her seventh year. You look every bit like her."

Hecate watched as her father performed a summoning spell and waited intently to see the portrait. It flew to her father's arms and finally she saw exactly what her mother looked like. In the portrait there were two seventeen year olds. One was a young woman and the other a young man. They smiled at her then smiled at each other. The woman had straight ebony hair. Her hair went down her back and reached just above her waist. Her eyes glinted a muted crimson color as she smiled again. She wore a dark green dress with the silver cobweb pendant. The man beside her had short straight black hair with brighter crimson eyes. He smiled intently at her showing a row of perfect white teeth. He wore black dress robes with a silver vest. "She was beautiful and you were handsome...not to mean that you aren't handsome now Father..."

Voldemort laughed, "I know what you are saying Hecate."

"What happened to Mother?"

He froze. "It was Potter. Your mother and I had ascended to darkness at the time. Our powers were becoming unstoppable. Your mother was furious with Dumbledore's Order and set out to have everyone of them killed. Before the infamous night, she went alone to kill the Potter's, but something happened that even I do not know of. She took death eaters with her to help her but apparantly, somehow, James Potter got the upperhand and killed her. I killed them because they killed her."

"But why did you send me to America?"

"People know about you. They knew that I had a daughter and I would not sacrifice your life. I sent you to another country to make sure that you were safe."

"I wish she was still alive." Hecate said as Draco looked at her, deep in his own thought.

A house elf appeared with her breakfast, a glass of pumpkin juice, and some maple syrup then presented it to her. She looked to her father as he changed subjects, "On to other things Hecate. What do you intend to do after you get back?"

"Curse Potter."

Voldemort's eyes glinted with laughter, though he did not laugh, only smile. "I would take it easy. You have been accosted after all."

She tilted her head slightly then said, "Nothing would bring me more delight than to accost Potter."

Draco loved the new change in Hecate, she pleased him immensely. "Leave that to me Hecate."

"Draco, I can take care of myself, even though I appreciate your concern."

"That's right, I forget how powerful you are now."

"I think the real situation is that Harry Potter does not think that you fully belong to someone. Maybe we need to show him how wrong he is."

Hecate looked at her father, "What do you have in mind?"

"An engagement perhaps?"

Lucius and Narcissa who had remained silent finally spoke up. "My lord..." Lucius began but was interrupted by Voldemort.

"Really Lucius, we all know that Hecate and Draco will eventually marry. It is only a matter of time. Wouldn't Harry Potter be surprised if he found out that you two were engaged?"

"Yes he would Father. I believe he would be surprised to find out that I have been promised to the most handsome guy in school." Hecate flashed Draco a smile who returned it with his own smile.

"My lord, they are only teenagers." Narcissa tried to intervene.

"All the better for them to prove that they are serious about their relationship. Do you think that Hecate is not good enough for Draco?"

"No my lord! I would never think a thing like that. I am only concerned about their maturity."

"Narcissa, if they are mature enough to have relations then they should be mature enough to get married. Both of them use protection as not to have a child yet. What difference would being engaged make?"

Draco grasped Hecate's hand, "Mother, it makes no difference. I was intending to ask Hecate to marry me anyway."

Hecate smiled then gently pressed as kiss to his cheek. "Besides I want to marry Draco as well."

"It's decided then." Voldemort said as he pulled out a ring from inside his robes. "This was your mother's engagement ring. I have kept it close to me ever since she died. I want you to wear it Hecate." He gave it to Draco as he smiled at the two. Draco was dumbfounded. "Don't you have something to say Draco?"

"Oh!" He kneeled before his girlfriend as she turned to face him. "Hecate, will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I will Draco." Hecate replied as he slid the ring on her finger and he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Very well. Hecate, you and Draco need to go back in case Dumbledore gets suspicious."

"Yes Father."

"I will see you off after both of you finish breakfast."

xxxx

Hecate hugged her father one last time before saying goodbye. "I will miss you Father."

"As I will miss my beautiful daughter. Give Harry Potter a swift kick in his behind for me." He said with a laugh.

"I'll do more than that Father." She replied as she flashed him an evil smile.

He stroked her chin softly then said, "If you have anymore problems..."

"I will certainly ask you what to do." Hecate interrupted.

Voldemort laughed again, "That's my girl."

"Be careful Draco and take care of Hecate." Lucius said to his son. "I will see you two at Christmas."

"Very well Father." Draco replied as he joined Hecate at the fireplace.

"Bye Hecate." Voldemort told his daughter.

Hecate smiled before disappearing. "See you soon Father."

xxxx

When Hecate and Draco arrived in his room she looked at him and said, "I want Potter to see the new me."

"How do you propose we find him?" Draco questioned as she sat and Herbie slid on her lap.

"Oh don't worry Draco. Potter will find us and when he does I will announce to him my true alligience and of course our engagement."

Draco smiled, "That's one way to torture him Hecate."

"You will find that I am willing to do whatever I can for the only two men in my life." Hecate said as they both smiled at each other.

"I take it that I am one of those men?" Draco asked but already knew the answer.

"Of course you are. Now, let me change then I think I will talk with Potter."

xxxx

Hecate scanned the corridors for Harry Potter. Her crimson eyes caught sight of him as he and his two friends rounded the corner. He immediately stopped when he saw Draco holding her hand and she smiled coldly at him. "Why hello Potter. Surprised?"

Those cold crimson eyes held him dead in his tracks. "He...Hecate?"

She slowly moved from Draco and circled him while Ron and Hermione watched in surprise. "Who did you think it was? Of course, I should thank you for my transformation. If you hadn't accosted me then I would have never gone to Father. By the way, he is very angry at you. Bad Potter, very bad Potter."

"You hear that Potter! You are in deep trouble now." Draco taunted as he came to rest beside her.

Hecate saw Harry staring at her new rings. "Like them Potter? One of them is my engagement ring. I bet you didn't see that coming eh?" Her crimson eyes caught his green ones and challenged him to say something.

"How could you?" He choked out.

"Hear that Draco? How could I?" Hecate said with a laugh. "Oh really Harry. You think that I would remain good with my father being the most powerful wizard there is. Oh by the way, watch yourself Potter, I have thrice the power as I did before and I am still not over your little act. Come Draco, I grow bored." She then turned on her heels and left Harry staring at her in awe.

xxxx

"What was she talking about?" Hermione asked Harry as they walked in the common room.

"Nothing." Harry replied. He didn't want them to know his attraction to her. She was deadly now. Something made her more attractive now more than ever. She was going to have her revenge on him, it would only be a matter of time.

"Why did she say that you accosted her?"

"Who cares Hermione! Didn't you see her? She looks evil!" Ron interrupted.

"Harry...you have to stay away from Hecate. She's been poisoned by her father in so many ways."

"She only wanted to know love, how can you two understand what it's like being an orphan?!" The two were taken aback by his sudden outburst. "I don't think it's right to judge her for wanting to be with her father, yet I don't think it's right nonetheless. She's confused...I know she is."

Harry left the two alone as he went up to his sleeping quarters and lay in bed. Hecate could be changed back, he was certain of it. What he had done was something that he had never intentionally thought of. He had only wanted to talk to her and it ended so differently. He had caused the change and he knew eventually she would get her revenge. No matter how he wished he could take it back. Harry stared up at the canopy as he slowly fell into a fit of terrifying dreams.

xxxx

Harry found himself in a darkened corridor alone and without his wand. Suddenly he felt a wand at his throat and Hecate staring at him as she backed him up against the wall. "Hello Harry. Isn't this interesting? I have you right where I want you and you can't do a damned thing. Sort of like last night except you were in control. Now I have the power to do what I want and you are mine Potter."

"Hecate, I didn't mean to make you..."

"What? Evil?! I want to please my father Potter and I want to please myself. How would you like it if you were in my position?! Well Potter you are about to find out what happens when one becomes angry enough."

She used her wand and pushed him to the floor, putting a leg-locker curse on him so he could not leave. Hecate then climbed over his body and sat on his waist. "What are you doing?"

"You only desire me Potter. It's cute, but seriously, you have to stop." Hecate now narrowed her eyes down at him. "I belong to Draco and I always will."

"You didn't change until Voldemort contacted you. What happened Hecate? Why?"

"Why are you tortured by me going to him?"

"You should have been with me...on my side."

"You want me to go against my father? He is the only source of love in my life besides Draco. I love him Harry. I adore him...and I will do anything for my father." She said in a determined voice. "Even kill you."

"Do you hate me that much?" Harry asked as she looked at him with her glaring crimson eyes.

Hecate stopped for a moment. "I hate who my father tells me to hate."

"Why listen to someone like that? You have a brain. You are the smartest girl in school besides Hermione."

She leaned close to his ear as she put her wand down next to her and entwined her fingers in his hair. "You only want me to satisfy your ego. Admit it. There is no love. If you were to have me then you would use me and flaunt me in front of my father. My body would be yours to have but you would never have my heart Harry. You took what you wanted from me and now this is payback." She picked up her wand and released his legs from the curse. "This is only a warning Potter. Come near me and I will not give you another warning."

xxxx

Hecate blinked her eyes open as she felt Herbie slither onto her lap. "It worked."

"So...what did you do?" Draco asked as he sat across from her.

"I gave Potter a warning."

"Nothing more?" Draco questioned her.

"Patience Draco. After all, torture is best when prolonged." Hecate said as she petted Herbie's head in long strokes.

"I just want Potter to get what's coming to him."

"Oh...he will. Don't worry so much Draco. You trust me right?"

Draco flashed her a smile. "Of course I trust you."

"Good. It is good to know that I am trusted."

"You are becoming like your father in so many ways."

"I want to be like him. He is strong and powerful and knows exactly how to deal with imbeciles." Hecate told Draco as she continued stroking Herbie. "I want to please my father so much. I only want his love."

"He will be very pleased I think." Draco told her as she smiled at him. Her eyes carried a promise of future pleasure after she paid attention to the snake in her lap.

"You like that I am becoming like him right?"

"Hecate, you are the daughter of the most powerful wizard in the world. Of course I like the transformation. It makes you so much deadlier and sexier now that you are more powerful than Potter."

"Draco, Father told me that this pendant has several charms on it for seducing men and such. Mother had to offer her services to some men for them to join them. What if I started recruiting for Father?"

"You are not going to..."

"Draco, I have more class. Most likely I will seduce but I will not allow anyone besides you that privilege. Besides, you are my intended and I do love you so much."

Draco smiled at her. "Who is your first target then?"

"Hmmm. I was thinking Blaise. He seems like an easy target to pursue and I am sure he would love to join our side." Hecate responded. She watched as he eyed her hand on Herbie. She stroked his coils soothingly then spoke to him. "Herbie, Draco and I need some alone time."

"I can smell him." Herbie responded. "He's excited by you."

She smiled at the snake's knowledge of the situation. "Yes he is. Would you mind?"

"No Mistress." He responded then slid from her lap so she could get up.

"Come Draco. I have been neglecting my future husband." Hecate said as she stood up and led Draco to the bed. Herbie watched with a gleam in his eye as she pushed her lover on the bed and began to mate in front of him.

**Author's Notes:**

1. Only one person reviewed. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. However, please review more. Please, please, please!

2. I appreciate everyone for reading the story so far. Please keep with me and don't give up on me because things are going a little rough. I appreciate it.


	10. X

**X.**

As Fall disappeared into Winter, Hecate and Draco were growing more powerful. Hecate was using her powers to seduce every male of appropriate age to her own inner circle. It was common to see Draco, Hecate, and Blaise together whispering plans for Harry Potter's demise or torture.

Blaise had been the first to give in to her and he had done so gracefully and without any sort of fuss. As privilege of being her first, she told her father to treat his parents with special care. Hecate found Blaise useful in many ways. He recruited Slytherins and would tend to her needs when Draco was training for quidditch.

As for Harry, he still was tortured by Hecate in too many ways to count. The sexual tension between the two was there. Both of them knew it. Harry did not know if he could withstand her torture and planned many times to see her before the school let out for Christmas. When or where had yet to be decided, but he would try to save her.

xxxx

Hecate leaned against the icy railing of the bridge that overlooked the lake. Blaise stood beside her, his arms wrapped around her waist with her permission. "What are we waiting for Hecate?"

"Potter."

"Potter? Don't you want to torture him?" Blaise questioned her.

"Dear Blaise. I am torturing him. You know I am prolonging it."

"Yes Hecate. I know this. Why isn't Draco here though?"

"I wanted him to stay behind. What I am going to do is something I have only allowed Potter in his dreams."

"What is it?"

"I will allow him to touch me. He desires me. He wants to own me again. To taste what he did not have the first time. I want you by in case things get a little out of hand."

"I will listen to you Hecate. You know what you are doing after all."

Hecate smiled as she caressed Blaise's cold cheek. "Yes Blaise, I do."

xxxx

Harry spotted Hecate leaning against the railing of the bridge. He could not believe that she wanted to meet with him, out in the cold of all places. She turned her icy stare towards him and flashed him a cold smile, "Welcome Potter. Come as I requested? I see you can listen."

"Hecate. Let's talk. We can come to some sort of..."

He watched as she pulled open her coat and looked at her body. She dressed in layers of black and charcoal grey that emphasized her body more than hid it. She wore black leggings that left nothing to the imagination. "Tell me Potter, why is it that you desire me? I am confused to why I should be the one desired by the Golden Boy."

Harry could not answer. His mouth had gone dry suddenly. When he finally did he muttered, "I don't know. I want you. I want you like Malfoy has you...like Zabini or any other of your..."

"Make one thing straight Potter," Hecate's temper flared up, "I am faithful to Draco. Blaise is allowed to touch me when both of us say it is ok."

Harry narrowed her eyes at her, he caught her off guard he realized, "That's not what I heard."

"You shouldn't trust what you hear." Hecate told him as she realized that he was trying to take control of the situation.

Harry knew that this was his only chance, his body pressed against hers, pushing her between himself and the railing. He could feel the coolness of her skin as he lowered his lips to hers. "You are desirable Hecate."

"You admit it freely then." Hecate responded as she gasped from the closeness of his body.

"Not many can resist you."

"Including you?"

"I am not going to say."

"It is obvious you do Potter. You can't seem to peel yourself off me."

"What about you?"

"What about me Potter?"

"Why did you want me to come?"

"I want you to suffer."

Harry pulled her against him tighter so that their bodies could feel the heat flying between them. "If you wanted me to suffer you would have performed the Cruciatus curse by now."

"I prefer psychological torture." Hecate replied as she grinned at him, showing him her perfectly white teeth. She watched his hand sliding up her hip and waist. The bait had been set and Harry was merely her prey.

"I see that. You are becoming like your father."

She grasped his chin and forced him to look at her. "Good Harry. You realize that I am like him and that no one, not even the Golden Boy, can change that." Hecate gasped as she felt his hands covering her breasts and tightening around them. "You are going much too far."

"You invited me." Harry reminded her.

Hecate reached for her wand and immediately pointed it at Harry's head. "I may have invited you Potter, but you do not touch me." She pushed him away and said, "That is a privilege for Draco alone."

"Hecate..."

"Shut up Potter!"

He watched as she walked away from him towards the school where Blaise joined her at the end of the bridge. Harry felt that he had made the situation worse, but how could she deny that there was something between them? There had to be something he could do, but he did know what.

xxxx

Hecate sat between Draco and Blaise on the cushions of one of the green couches in the common room. She had just bathed, the heat from the shower could still be felt on her skin. "Potter isn't stupid Hecate. He'll find a way to manipulate you if he can."

"I know this. Do you have so little faith in me Draco?"

"I worry about you Hecate. You know I trust you. I trust you with all of my heart."

"There are things that I want to do to him and I have yet to make him realize my power. Be patient gentlemen. I am not letting him go so easily."

"Hecate. Don't you think that Potter will try something?" Blaise questioned her as she looked at him with a smile.

"My daily trips into his mind confuse him. I think he cannot understand yet that I have gone to the winning side. I'm still torturing him. He will not win. I will make sure of that." Hecate told the two.

"Hecate, have you been talking to your father?" Draco asked her.

"Every night. I have reported to him many things." Hecate answered.

"We should invite Blaise over to the manor for the last couple of days for Christmas break."

"Yes. Blaise. I want you to come over and visit us. We need to discuss recruiting more members and develop a plan of attack."

Blaise smiled at her, "I am being rewarded?"

"In more ways than one." Hecate commented.

xxxx

There was a perceived aura around Hecate now that she was stronger and had changed to be more like her father. Harry could see how everyone reacted to her now. Even Ron and Hermione had changed their thinking about her. Rumors flew around that she was dating not only Draco, but Blaise, and certain other Slytherins in the Slytherin house. There were other rumors that she was creating a dark circle of some sorts. He had seen a few Ravenclaws talk with her once. There was no doubt that she was holding a little power over them.

Harry knew though that she was trying to gain followers for her father. Her ultimate goal though was to torture him. She had been doing so since the night after her birthday. His dreams had become her playground for torture and every night, without fail, she came to him. He was taunted and tortured only in his dreams and it drove him to the brim of insanity at times.

His dreams were problem enough without Hecate invading them. He could tell that she was not going to stop till her lust for revenge was satisfied. He did not see that lust being quenched any time soon. He would have to wait her vengeance out and he did not exactly like the way she was making him wait. Harry had realized too late that she was not going to be easy on him, now or never. He would have to deal with her somehow. He did not know how though.

**Author's Notes:**

1. Sorry for the wait. I'm busy with school and stuff.

2. I will update soon. Please review!

3. Thank you for your reviews and keep reviewing! It gives me strength to go on!


	11. XI

**XI.**

Hecate packed her suitcase slowly. She tried to decide which outfits to take and which to leave behind as she looked at Draco. "What do you think we will need for break?"

"We will only be there for two weeks Hecate. It's not like we're leaving Hogwarts forever." Draco replied as he walked over to her and gently picked up a forest green dress with a black sash and matching cape. "You know, I am wondering if you are planning something."

"I only want to look good for everyone. I am your fiancee' Draco. Should I not want to look good for your family?"

"I don't give a damn what you are in. You are a beautiful woman and I intend to have you."

"Oh Draco. I am so lucky to have you." Hecate said as she took the dress from Draco and put it down on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she giggled. Her back was facing him, which gave him easier access to her neck.

"When we get home tonight I am going to make you squirm for me." He whispered in her ear as he used his fingers to caress the side of her hip.

"Mmmm. Can't wait." She replied as she turned around in his arms and kissed him.

"By the way, Father is going to take you into Diagon Alley today. We are going to go shopping for some more books like you wanted."

"I will have to thank him. I have been looking forward to this vacation for a long time."

"I know. We finally get a break from school. We can sleep in and do whatever we want for two straight weeks."

Hecate laughed, "I'm going to attack Potter during the holidays. It is time that I do so and prove to him my power."

Draco smiled, "Good to hear. What are you going to do?"

"I am unsure about the method, but Potter will feel my wrath. That will be a great Christmas gift for me."

They both laughed as they finished packing their things. Hecate closed her suitcase finally and cast a spell to allow it to float beside her. She then went over to Herbie and picked him up in her arms. She stroked his coils tenderly as she asked, "Are you ready to go Herbie?"

"Yes." The snake replied.

"Good. Then we will leave in a few minutes."

xxxx

Hecate smiled as she walked quickly into the Malfoy Manor. She could not wait to see her father again. It had been almost two months since she had seen him in person. It was a surprise when she saw him standing in the huge foyer. She smiled as she slowed her pace and walked up to him. "Hi Father."

He smiled at her as he walked to her and gently hugged her. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well. I have much to discuss with you Father." She said as she took his arm and they walked slowly towards the parlor.

"Potter?"

"Especially Potter." Hecate replied.

"Tell me, how have you and Draco fared in your plans?"

"I have a lot of followers Father. I do hope you treat Blaise's family specially. He is rather good to me."

Voldemort smiled, "Why wouldn't he? You are my daughter." He paused, "I heard you have plans for Potter."

Hecate flashed her father an evil smile, "Oh yes Father. I do."

"Mind letting me in on them?" He asked.

"Of course Father. You know how I prefer psychological torture."

He laughed, "Ah, going that route eh?"

"Why dirty my hands? I can wait to do that when we defeat Potter and his friends." She continued, "I plan to show Potter my full power. He won't know the difference between reality and his dreams when I am through with him."

Voldemort laughed once more, "You are a lot like your mother Hecate. She preferred psychological torture as well. Her victims eventually became slaves to her."

Hecate smiled as she said, "The way Potter will become. He already is my slave. He cannot resist coming to see me when I invite him. He thinks he can woo me back to the so-called right side."

He could not help to feel pride that his daughter was seeing things his way. "Let us discuss more once we have had a bite."

xxxx

Harry sat alone in the room he shared with Ron. He was at Sirius' home and he could not help but feel more alone than ever before. Hecate had promised him that he would be feeling her revenge soon, but how? He wanted to tell Sirius about her. He wanted to try to validate everything he had done. How is it that he fell in love with the enemy's daughter?

Either way he looked at it, Harry saw a lose-lose situation. If he killed Voldemort, he might loosen the hold over Hecate, but she would hate him. If Voldemort won, then Hecate would be in his grasp forever and he might not survive. He wanted to help Hecate, but how could he do that when she wanted to kill him or worse, torture him?

xxxx

Draco watched as Hecate sat in a chair by the fire. Herbie curled up on her lap as she stroked his scales. "It's time Draco. Time that I show Potter that I mean business."

"Are you sure you want to do this? You can wait."

Hecate eyed Draco. "Draco, honestly, I am a big girl. Besides, after I get through with Potter, you are next on my list."

Draco paled, "Your list?"

She laughed, "I mean i'm going to have sex with you sweety."

He smiled at her. "I should have known."

"I haven't been paying attention to you lately, I apologize Draco. However, I plan to do a lot of things with you while we are here at your parents."

"I can't wait."

"Good. Now, let me teach Potter a lesson he will never forget."

xxxx

Harry could not distinguish where he was. It wasn't until he saw the familiar surroundings that he determined that he was in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. "Fitting isn't it?" Hecate's voice rang in his head. "The place where you boosted me to my new power. I have you to thank Harry."

He turned towards her voice and found her dressed in a knee-length pleated green skirt and black tank top. Her eyes focused on his as she walked towards him. "Hecate."

"Don't run Potter. You have nowhere to go." She told him.

Harry looked at her and began to ask, "Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She paused as she laughed, "Of course not. The Golden Boy isn't as smart as his friend. I'm here to have my revenge."

"You talk of revenge, but you don't go through with it. I think you lie."

Hecate pointed her wand at him and shouted, "Crucio!" Pain burst behind Harry's scar as he fell to the ground and writhed in pain. "Lie Potter! I don't lie." She cut the spell off and watched as he lay breathing hard.

"What do you want?"

"Revenge! You forced yourself on me so I intend to reciprocate it. You reap what you sow Potter!" She straddled his hips as she used a spell to bind his hands. "You're so weak Potter. It's going to be easy to have my revenge."

Harry watched as she closed the gap between their faces. "You want to make me suffer."

"Exactly. Very good Harry. You're learning."

"How?"

"Well, since we are all alone, I might as well tell you. I am going to torture you like you did me."

"I didn't torture you!"

"Oh?! You must have been deaf when I screamed for you to stop!"

Harry could not answer her. He knew that what he had done was wrong. "I'm sorry."

"No amount of apologizing will help. I want to take something from you that will change your life the way you changed mine. You see, I know you lust after me. Why else would you meet me when I want to speak with you? Why else would you touch me even though I am with Draco?"

"You invite!"

"You can always reject an invitation." She leaned down and whispered in his ear. She then continued. "You would like to know what it is like to be Draco. To be able to take me at any time you wanted to. To have my father's approval."

"I could care less about Voldemort!"

"Oh? Admit it Potter, there is only one thing that you want. To be between my legs."

"Why would I want to? You are using yourself to recruit for your father."

Hecate glared at him and screamed, "Crucio!"

Harry writhed beneath her in pain as she seemingly enjoyed watching him. When she finally cut it off, he muttered, "Why Hecate?"

She whispered in his ear, "Because I want to see you in pain."

"You use people now. Why can't you..."

Hecate cut him off, "What Potter? Why can't I what?! I love my new personality and I am so much stronger than you will ever be. Don't you get it? You're not going to win."

Harry didn't speak for a few minutes, instead he watched as Hecate tore open his shirt and placed her hands on his bare chest. "I won't be your enemy Hecate."

"You were my enemy before we met." She paused momentarily, "Now shut up Potter!"

He felt a strange sensation throughout his body as Hecate grabbed a fistful of hair and pushed his head to the side. She pressed the tip of her wand to his cheek as she laughed in his ear. "Poor Potter. You'll be on pins and needles won't you? I should leave you writhing in more than pain."

"Why don't you?" He asked angrily.

She smiled, "Is that what you want?"

"No."

"You don't sound too sure of yourself Potter." She told him as she ground her hips against his own.

He groaned from the friction of her hips. "Stop it Hecate. You are not going to win."

"Oooh! Potter says i'm not going to win. Shall I make you see stars Potter?" She asked him as she laughed. Her voice echoed through the room. "Is this what you want Potter? Hmm?"

"No. I want the old Hecate."

Her eyes flashed darkly at his words. "The old Hecate is dead Potter. Get used to it."

"I can't believe it. The old Hecate is somewhere in you."

Hecate crossed her arms, "Nope sorry."

Harry tried to lean up to kiss her but she pushed him down harshly. "Don't Potter. Don't try to get in my head."

"But..."

"No!!!" Hecate screamed loudly. A wind seemed to blow in the room as her eyes glowed red. "Remember what you've done Potter!"

xxxx

Harry sat up in his bed panting. 'Hecate.' He thought as the image of her unearthly visage appeared in his mind. The dream had been more than a dream, it had been another warning. She wouldn't stop to bring his revenge on him. Hecate, he was sure, was planning something.

He laid his head back down on the pillow and lay awake trying to figure out what he would do about Hecate. How would he bring her back? How could she be brought back? Hecate was probably too far in the darkness to ever be brought back, but he had to try. Somehow. Harry closed his eyes and hoped she wouldn't invade his dreams again.

xxxx

"Damn Potter." Hecate muttered. "Damn him."

"What is the matter Hecate?" Draco questioned her as he stood up.

"He tried to get in my head." She replied as he gently kissed her cheek.

"It's alright Hecate. Potter will get what is coming to him."

She smiled at him, "Yes he will. Now come Draco, I have some making up to do."

**Author's Notes:**

1. I apologize for the long wait. I will update as soon as possible.

2. There will be some sex in the next chapter, who with...i won't tell.

3. Thanks for the reviews. Please review! I need to know how I am doing.


	12. XII

**XII.**

Hecate woke up to the feeling of something cold and heavy on her skin. She opened her eyes to reveal her snake looking back. "It is Christmas Mistress."

"Thank you Herbie. Why don't you wake up Draco for me. But be nice about it. He is rather frightened of you when you surprise him." Hecate told him as she got up and placed the snake in her spot.

"Of course not." Herbie replied with what seemed to be a snicker.

"I mean it Herbie. He is a Slytherin, but he is not like Father and I. He can't understand you." She paused as she reached down and stroked his head. "Besides, he is my mate."

"Of course." Herbie told her as she began to dress in her undergarments. Hecate smiled when she heard a shout from Draco.

"Don't do that Hecate." He said as Herbie slid off of him.

"I know I shouldn't, but it is funny to hear you shout." Hecate said as she turned to him and flashed him a smile.

"You surprise me...I mean Herbie does."

"Yes. I know. Oh! Today's Christmas!" Hecate shouted as she hurried to put on her clothes. She wore a green knit sweater with a leather black skirt and stockings. She heard Draco get dressed quickly as she slipped on her shoes.

"What do you think he got you?" Draco asked her, referring to her father.

"I don't know. Father surprises me. You know he is so good about surprises." She replied as she smiled at him. "What about you? Are you going to surprise me?"

He laughed. "You'll have to wait till tonight."

"You are totally unfair." She told him as she walked up to him and kissed him.

"I know." Draco replied.

"You're evil Draco. Then again, that is what I love about you." Hecate said as she kissed him again. "Come on. Let's join our parents."

xxxx

Hecate walked into the dining room where her father sat at the head of the table. "Good morning Father. Merry Christmas!" Hecate greeted her father as she hugged him gently. She then sat beside him. Draco sat beside her as she looked at him with a smile.

"I have a surprise for you Hecate." Voldemort told her.

"What is it?" Hecate asked, excited for her surprise.

"I want you to look at something first." He performed a summoning spell and a portrait floated to his hands. He showed it to her and it revealed her parents, though older than the previous picture she had seen. In their arms they each held a baby.

"Is that of me? Wait...there are two babies. Father?"

He smiled at her. "I could not keep him from you forever. It would be unfair. The other baby is your brother, Thomas. I sent him to Durmstrang in Germany and he has remained there until now." He looked towards the doorway that entered into the parlor. "Are you coming?"

Hecate stood up as the boy replied, "Yes Father."

"But why did you hide him from me Father?" Hecate questioned her father.

"Because. I wanted both of you to be safe. I knew I had to split both of you apart if your mother died." He explained as Thomas walked closer to his sister. Hecate looked at her brother, it was as if she was looking into a mirror of herself. Only he was a boy and his hair was cut short like Voldemort's had once been. His eyes were the same crimson color as his sister's. "Next year Thomas will be joining you at Hogwarts."

Hecate smiled then gently hugged her brother. "I will be so excited. What fun we will have in torturing Potter."

"Ah, about torturing Potter. How did it fare Hecate?"

Hecate sighed. "Well Father, I am not as adept as you are. I was making headway until Potter tried to get into my mind."

He gently reached forward and stroked her cheek. "You are going to make a wonderful witch and Potter will regret everything he has done to you." Voldemort then bid them to sit down. "After we eat you may open your presents. I am sure you both are excited."

Hecate smiled, "Very much so Father."

xxxx

Later, after they ate, Hecate and Thomas had a chance to talk with each other. Hecate sat with him on a plump green chaise as Herbie curled up on her lap. She stroked his scales tenderly. "When did you find out about Father?" Hecate questioned him.

"About the same time as you." He responded.

She looked at him and admired his appearance. He looked so much like their father

when he was younger. "Are you excited about coming to Hogwarts?"

"I was there last year. I think it will be an interesting experience."

"Are you alright Thomas? Is everything too much for you?" She asked in a concerned tone.

He smiled at her then took her hand and kissed it, "My sister should not be worrying about me. I am only glad that we are reunited again." Hecate smiled at him. "So what happened that you want revenge against Potter?"

Hecate frowned suddenly. She relayed the story quickly, she told him of everything that had happened. She also told him of how she was trying to make her revenge plot work. She relayed her concerns and angers over him. Thomas seemed taken aback. He then narrowed his eyes in anger. "He dare touch you. Potter would dare touch my sister!"

"Yes. He did. Though I have been using his lust for me against him. I will make him regret the day he took me for his own personal reasons." Hecate responded.

Thomas smiled at her. "You are delightfully evil Hecate. I will enjoy watching you torture him next year."

"Maybe Father can do something about getting you in early. I so want to have you with me. Now that we are reunited I don't want to lose you."

"You are not going to lose me. Maybe Father can do something." Thomas said as she looked up at him with a smile.

"I hope so. I would love to have you with me the rest of the year. Come, let us ask him."

xxxx

The next day, Hecate learned that Thomas was making a mid-year transfer and she couldn't be more excited. Potter would definitely have a new enemy to deal with when he returned to school. Blaise was staying over for the rest of the vacation which left them to their plans. Hecate lay on a green chaise as Draco, Thomas, and Blaise

entered the room and pulled up chairs around her.

"Well sister? Have you given any thought to what you are going to do to Potter when you get back to school?" Thomas questioned her.

"Of course. I am going to resume torturing him. Though I think I am going to step things up a bit." Hecate replied as an evil grin appeared on her face. "But in the meanwhile gentlemen, we need to come up with more ways to gather more to our circle. The more there are, the more Father will have at his disposal."

"Well how do you propose we do that?" Blaise asked her now.

"Blaise, do you have faith in me?" She questioned back.

"Of course I do." He replied.

"Then don't worry my dear. You will see that I will gain followers for Father. No matter what I have to do." Hecate told him. "Now gentlemen, I propose we focus on some pleasantries. I've decided to start a business and begin tutoring. Afterall, we Slytherins want to look as innocent as possible."

They laughed, "Hecate, you are truly are something else." Draco said as he leaned in and kissed her gently.

"I know. I can't wait till we get back. Potter will be flabbergasted. I love playing around with him. If things turn out as Father plans, I just might keep him as a pet."

They laughed once more. "You are positively evil." Thomas told her with a smile.

She flashed a smile back at him. "I know." She paused then said, "Now gentlemen, let us enjoy our time before we go back to school."

**Author's Notes:**

1. Forgive me for taking so long. I have been busy with my first quarter at Strayer. I'm going back for my masters.

2. Please review! I need reviews to continue.

3. Oh if you are wondering about how Thomas came into play, well in my original story that I started a few years back but never finished, he was a part of the story so I decided to bring him back. He isn't a going to be on the sidelines though. You will get more history on the two soon.


	13. XIII

XIII.

Christmas break was finally over and Hecate returned feeling better than ever knowing that she had a brother who was going to be there for her. She felt lucky to have such caring men around her. When they finally got settled in, Hecate decided it was time to find Harry and introduce him to her brother. The group of four found themselves in their usual spot. Hecate watched as passerby's eyed her uncomfortably. 'Good.' She thought to herself. 'They'll be bowing before me sooner or later.'

She felt Draco place a hand on her arm. "Here they come." Draco murmured in her ear.

Hecate smiled as she walked out towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Stopping them as she glared at Harry. "Hello Potter. Have a good break?"

"What do you want Hecate?" Harry questioned her as she frowned.

"Your head, but since I can't have that I thought I would introduce you to someone. He's been dying to meet you." Hecate replied as her brother stepped forward.

Harry stepped back for he thought it was Tom Riddle coming to take his revenge. "Harry Potter meet my brother, Thomas Gaunt."

"I've heard so much about you Potter. Especially how you assaulted my sister." He said as he crossed his arms.

"You're twins!" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"He's not too quick of mind is he?" Thomas asked his sister.

"No. You would think that the Golden boy would be smarter than he acts." Hecate replied. She then turned her attentions on Harry. "Be careful Potter. If I were you, I would watch my back now." She then turned around and beckoned for her brother, Draco, and Blaise to follow her.

Harry stood dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that she had a brother and that she was becoming more venomous than ever. Maybe it was time to give up on her. She loved her father and the new path she was on. Maybe it was time to focus on what he had to do. He turned to Hermione and Ron who were just as stunned as he was. "It's time to meet with everyone. She's becoming a threat."

"Now you realize it!" Ron shouted as he threw a glance towards the retreating backs of Hecate and her group.

"Excuse me if I wanted to hope Ron!" Harry shouted back.

"Harry, Ron! Stop fighting!" Hermione intervened. "Look, let's go back to the Common room and figure things out. This is what she wants."

Harry glared at Ron. "Fine." He then started off towards the Gryffindor Common room.

xxxx

Harry sat in his bed thinking to himself when Ron finally came in the dormitory and sat on his own bed. "I'm sorry Harry."

"It's alright Ron."

"I know we all wanted her to ignore her father but she isn't. You-know-who got to her and now that he has convinced her to take his side. We might not get her back."

"I know and that is what makes me angry. I should have known better." Harry said.

"It's not your fault Harry. Sometimes it's just bad blood. Maybe Hecate is happier now that she is with her father. It's insane, but maybe it's the truth."

"You don't know how bad I wish she could be the same Hecate we knew, but Voldemort has her in his grip and he is not letting go of her now. She's just too powerful now." Harry said sadly. "I just wish we could bring her back."

"Me too mate. We have to play it by ear now."

Harry nodded then began to wonder about what Hecate could possibly be planning. He knew, if anything, that her plans never consisted of anything good. He had to find a way to defeat her and her father, but how could he when she was bearing down on him so very hard. In the meantime though, he had to help those who needed it and teach those who were in Dumbledore's Army. He needed to focus on that now. Hecate would have to wait for a while.

xxxx

Hecate felt Herbie coil around her waist as she leaned back in the chair she was in. She petted his head soothingly, causing him to hiss in approval. She smiled as she looked from her brother, to Draco, then Blaise. "Alright gentlemen, it is time to focus on our main goal. Gathering new blood for Father's army. Besides that, we have to make certain that Potter doesn't find out. Professor Umbridge seems to think that he has an army hidden somewhere you know."

"I wouldn't put it past Potter." Draco said as he looked at Hecate. She suddenly frowned.

"To think that he is trying to defeat Father. It makes my blood boil. Potter will get what is coming to him. Oh yes. He will not win this war."

Thomas smiled at his sister, their likeliness was a shocking reality to even the Slytherins. "You are talking about Potter my dear sister. You think that he would have the smarts to form such an army?"

"Let's not overestimate him Thomas. Nor his friends." Hecate replied as she smiled back at her brother. "Potter may act stupid, but he is not. He is very determined and I would not put it past him to develop an army."

"Let us focus on what he have to then." Blaise interrupted. "We need more in our circle and the only way of doing it is to offer them something that Potter can't."

Hecate's mouth widened in a grin. "Dear Blaise, what are you thinking of?"

"I'm not for certain what we can offer, but there is something we must have that would entice them to come to our side."

"Keep thinking on it Blaise. I am sure you will come up with something." She then reached out and gently patted his arm. "It's Father's turn to torture Potter. I am sure he will be successful."

"Hecate, you will torture Potter one day and he will bow to you." Thomas said as he noticed her change in mood.

"Of that Thomas, I am almost certain. Until then, we will wait for Father's orders while we gather more to our cause."

The three nodded in agreement. Hecate knew that she had to recruit more for her father's side in order to defeat Potter. She would defeat him. There was no doubt in it.

**Author's Notes:**

1. It's been a long while since I have produced a chapter, forgive me, I have been busy moving and such.

2. I will try to get the chapters updated as quickly as possible.


	14. XIV

**XIV. **

Winter soon faded into Spring and Hecate's life seemed to be faring more than well. She was gaining followers for her father and herself. She made sure to keep their activities on the down low and they only met when they were sure they could have the common room to themselves. The group spoke of their own causes for fighting the war. Hecate was particularly clear on revenge and seeing the Golden Boy as her pet after the war was over.

They all laughed at the prospect and then seriously focused on business. It was one night after these meetings that Hecate was writing to her father. She did often when she was feeling frustrated. She began to write and quickly at that.

'Hello Father.'

'Hello Hecate.' A slanted form of writing appeared in front of her eyes.

'How is it that you can tell?'

'A father knows his children, besides, you always write me.' His writing stopped momentarily, then it began once more. 'What is wrong?'

'It seems that we have no place to gather. I would like somewhere private so that I may practice my spells and learn the dark arts without being caught.'

'I may have a suggestion.'

'Anything would help.'

'The Chamber of Secrets. It would need sprucing up, but I think it would come in handy.'

'Why Father! You are a pure genius!'

She could almost hear him laughing in her mind, 'I know my dear. Now, you must go to the girl's bathroom on the third floor and find a sink that does not work. There is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.'

'I will take a look at it tomorrow after classes. Thank you Father.'

'You are most welcome my dear. Now sleep well.'

'Thank you, you too.'

Hecate ended the communication as she looked up at her brother and said. "The Chamber of Secrets."

Draco and Blaise turned their heads in her direction. "The Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes. That is where we will meet. The issue is that we will have to do some cleaning of the chamber, but I think a little hard work will produce a nice place for us to study and meet." Hecate replied.

"It's perfect sister. What better place to learn the Dark Arts and hold meetings."

"Well it was Father's idea. He is an absolute genius." She said as she smiled in thought.

"When will we go?" Draco questioned her.

"Tomorrow. After classes."

xxxx

Hecate felt excited as she approached the girls bathroom with her three companions. "I can't believe we are going to the girls bathroom." Draco commented.

"Oh come off it gentlemen. Besides...no one will know you are there." Hecate responded.

Thomas intervened, "Oh dear sister, you are excited over the prospect of reopening the chamber."

Hecate laughed. "Of course. It was our ancestor's Thomas. It belongs to us. I will shape the chamber in my image." They stepped into the bathroom and Hecate searched until she found a sink with an engraving of the Slytherin emblem on the side of the faucet. "This is it gentlemen." She backed up then spoke in parsaltongue, "Open up."

There was a loud crack as the sinks separated and one sank in front of them. A hole appeared before them and Hecate smiled as she thought of how perfect it was. "This is it Hecate." Thomas murmured.

"Yes brother. This is it. So, who is first?" She asked.

"I'll go." Draco volunteered as he stepped forward and looked down in the dark hole. He jumped into the hole and disappeared down a marble slide. He fell into a pile of animal bones and groaned loudly.

"What is it like Draco?" Hecate's voice echoed down toward him.

"Lumos." He said, "It's dirty and there are a lot of bones."

"We're coming down." Hecate replied.



When they all were down and wands were lit, Hecate led the way towards a blocked portion of the cavern. She blasted through the rock and began to lead the way again. She felt her instincts take her through the cavern and towards a large metal door with snakes on it. "How beautiful!"

"Yes..." Thomas murmured.

"Open." Hecate spoke in parsaltongue.

The heavy metal door opened up and revealed the huge chamber. Hecate began to breathe heavily. Her crimson eyes caught sight of the Basilisk's skeleton. Her breasts rose and fell quickly as she felt an angry emotion come over her.

"What is it..." Draco's voice echoed off.

xxxx

Hecate awoke with her white blouse pulled apart and Draco cradling her in his lap. "What happened?"

"You blanked out. What is the matter?"

"That bastard!" Hecate began to scream.

"I know dear sister...but we will get Harry Potter back. We will torture him before Father kills him." Thomas intervened.

"No...we will do more than torture Potter. I want him to beg for death."

"And what do you suggest we do?" Blaise asked.



"First thing is first...Father must gain power...then Potter will be mine." She paused. "Help me up, I want to see our new Headquarters."

xxxx

She pulled him against her body as she kissed his lips harshly. Draco's hands ran over her body, but stopped at her hips. His right hand caught her left leg and hoisted her leg up against his waist. "Oh Draco...fuck me."

"Are you having your cycle babe?" Draco asked.

Hecate playfully slapped him. "No. I just have had a hard day and I want you to give me some loving good."

"Yeah...I will love." He said as he whipped her around against the stone wall and pushed her hard up against it. Draco leaned near her right ear and whispered, "Is that how hard you want it baby?"

"Oh yes Draco. Give it to me hard." She answered while he began to pull apart her white blouse and pull it off her body. His fingers then worked quickly to unhook her white bra and push the straps down her shoulders.

"Spread your legs for me baby." Draco whispered in her ear.

Hecate smiled as Draco pressed a hand between her legs and pushed up against her. "Oh Draco..." Hecate moaned as she heard him unzip his pants she felt his cock in between her legs. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh damn!"

"Do you want it harder Hecate?" He asked as he grasped her long black hair and pulled her head back.



"Yes...Yes!!" She screamed at him.

Draco began to laugh softly as he kissed her neck again. His lips nipped at her neck as he pressed his cock into her slick canal. Hecate moaned as she grasped his free hand and pressed it between her legs. Draco forgot everything that knew and only focused on his girlfriend. He focused on the rhythm of his cock moving in and out of her slick canal. As his fingers found her pussy and fingered it.

He heard her screaming as her wetness coated his fingers and knew as she closed around his cock that she was coming for him. Draco growled in her ear as she collapsed against the wall and he finally came in her.

Hecate heard the door open and a familiar voice, "Damn, what did I miss?"

"Remember," Draco said between breaths, "Hecate is my woman. I only allow threesomes when I want to."

Blaise laughed. "Okay...I know. I came because Lord Voldemort wishes to speak to you."

"He does?" Hecate questioned Blaise.

"Yes. He has a new plan for you two and he says its urgent. So get dressed." Blaise answered.

Draco pulled out of her and turned her around. "Lets get dressed love. Your father wants to talk to us."

Hecate nodded in agreement. "Yes. Lets hurry."

xxxx



After Hecate and Draco had dressed and washed up, they went downstairs and found Voldemort's head in the fire. Hecate smiled at her father. "Father."

"My dear daughter. I have a new plan to torture Potter before I kill him."

"Yes?" Hecate questioned in an excited tone.

"I want you and Draco to get married."

Hecate and Draco looked at him in astonishment. Of course they had planned to get married, but not as soon. "Why now? Summer is coming. School is almost over."

"Don't get me wrong my dear, I want you to have the perfect wedding, but Potter will be devestated. Isn't he in love with you still?"

"Yes. He does still love me."

"Well then, this will tear him apart won't it? He won't put up much of a fight against me then."

Hecate thought about this for a moment then replied, "You are right of course Father."

"Good. I will make preparations my dear. Until then I want you to keep an eye on Potter." Voldemort told her as she smiled at him.

"I already do Father."

Voldemort smiled at her then disappeared in the flames. Draco looked at Hecate and smiled knowingly. He knew the day would come that Hecate would truly be his, but he did not know it would be this soon. "Come on babe, let's go back upstairs and celebrate."

Hecate smiled again, "Yes."

Draco took her hand and led her upstairs, ignoring the looks of Blaise and Thomas. He wanted to prove to his future wife that he was going to be a worth husband...and he knew how to start.

Author's Notes:

Okay, it has been forever since I have updated. Forgive me. I have a new job and I had a lot of stuff happen. I will update more. I hope you enjoy it though. The sexual part though is a little rough, so you may like it and you may not. You may like the new turn in the story. If not…oh well. Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming!


	15. XV

**XV.**

Lucius was startled to say the least when he was commanded to go to Hogwarts to retrieve the four students. Blaise had permission from his parents to skip a day of school to attend the wedding. His wife was in a tizzy. She couldn't stop telling him how young Draco was to be marrying Hecate. However, he reminded her that it was an honor to have the Dark Lord's daughter as their daughter-in-law. True Slytherin blood in their family.

So here he was at Hogwarts, waiting impatiently for Dumbledore to arrive in his office. He checked his pocket watch again, 2:15, the Dark Lord would not be happy. "Tell me Lucius," Dumbledore's voice interrupted his thoughts, "why are you here?"

"I have to retrieve four of your students for two days."

"Ah. So I need to know why before I can release these students." Dumbledore told Lucius as he took a seat in front of his desk.

What was he to say? Well...the truth more or less. "We are attending a wedding."

"A wedding?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes."

"Who's wedding?"

"None of your business."

"It is if I have to let them go."

Lucius sighed. "Hecate's wedding."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Hecate? Hecate Gaunt?"

"Yes."

"To who?"

"My son."

"You realize how young they are!"

"Yes...and Hecate is a Gaunt but she prefers Hecate Riddle...you know who's daughter she is."

"Is that who requested the wedding?"

"None of your business."

"You shouldn't let them marry Lucius."

"I will because they love each other and because Hecate is a strong witch. I want her as my daughter-in-law."

Dumbledore sighed, "I will let you take them, but I warn you Lucius, you are asking for trouble."

Lucius laughed. "Yeah...right." He stood up and abruptly turned around.

xxxx



Hecate felt Draco's arms around her waist as she packed for their wedding. "Babe, we are only going for a day."

She couldn't help to smile, "I'm a woman Draco. I have to pack a lot to take with me...even for a day."

Draco laughed in her ear. "I'll remember that." He paused, "Of course I know that."

Hecate turned around to face him. "I can't wait to marry. I am only worried that we are marrying to early love."

"But you love me don't you?"

"I let you fuck me don't I ?" She asked as she smiled.

Draco flashed a smile. "Yes. But you do more than that too."

Hecate shook her head then got back to packing. "Pack your bag."

"I already did. You're the one taking forever."

"Forgive me oh fast one."

He laughed at her statement as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "Hurry love. We have to meet Father downstairs. Plus, aren't you going to be happy to see your father??"

"Yes I am...very happy."

"Good love. Let's get ready."

xxxx

When Hecate, Draco, Blaise, and Thomas arrived at the Malfoy Manor they found the manor decorated in silver and white. Voldemort stood in the foyer waiting for his children to arrive. "Father!" Hecate cried out as she separated from her fiancee and ran to her father. He gently hugged her.

"My beautiful daughter. I am so excited for the wedding."

"As am I Father."

"I have some things to talk to you about, do you mind coming with me?" He questioned her.

"No Father." She turned to Draco and the others. "I will see you soon."

xxxx

Voldemort led Hecate into a room with a mirror where a woman stood with a white dress in her arms. "My lord." She greeted.

"Bellatrix."

The woman smiled wickedly as she looked at Voldemort then to Hecate. "Do you think that this dress will fit her like Lucidia?"

"Oh yes. It will fit her beautifully. Now Bellatrix. I need you to leave us so I may talk to my daughter."

"Yes my lord."

When Bellatrix had left Voldemort began talking, "I am so proud of you my Hecate. So proud. You and Draco are the future of our dark circle. You are the future of everything my dear."

"What do you mean Father??"

"I mean that after you and Draco marry, you will bear a child for the Slytherin line."

Hecate's eyes widened. "Father??"

"Do not worry my dear. Everything will go well. I will make sure of it." Voldemort said as he smiled at her.

"Father...I want to have children...but isn't it too soon?"

"No. Your mother and I wanted to have children early but we knew that we had to form the dark circle that we had created. I love the fact that you are young and that I could have grandchildren."

Hecate smiled at him as she hugged him tightly. "I love you Father and I will do my best to give you a grandchild."

"I know you will...now, let us rejoin everyone else."

xxxx

Later that night Draco and Hecate lay together in bed after a round of sex, speaking about the next day. Hecate expressed her father's wishes to Draco. "Draco...Father wants us to have children."



Draco smiled as he caressed her cheek. "Of course love. We are the future of the Slytherin line."

"But Draco...he wants them now."

Draco looked wide-eyed a bit. "Now?? As in he wants a child after we marry??"

"Yes."

"Voldemort wants grandchildren? Now that is something even I did not expect." Draco said as he pulled her to his naked body.

"Would you want a baby?" She questioned him.

"Of course babe...I want to have a family with you and if your father wants a grandchild, then we will give him one."

She smiled then kissed his lips. Hecate felt happy that her future husband wanted children with her and that the future held such happiness with him. They were truly going to be happy together. "So Draco, would you like to spend some more time in sin tonight?"

"Sin?" Draco questioned her.

Hecate laughed as she cuddled close to her soon to be husband. "We are still unmarried you know."

"You know," Draco began, "I never really cared for sin or how we looked anyway."

"Good. I want to be yours Draco."



"Oh you will babe," he paused, "You know Hecate, the first day I saw you I knew that you were going to be mine."

She smiled at him. "So all that foolishness was just you trying to get me to be with you hmm?"

"Well..."

"Oh shut up and fuck me."

"Whatever you say babe." Draco replied as he obeyed her.

xxxx

Hecate felt Bellatrix tie the back of her dress. "You look beautiful Hecate. We will be related now that you are marrying my nephew. I will be related to the Dark Lord now." She told her excitedly.

Hecate smiled as she looked in the full-length mirror. "I am more excited about marrying Draco."

"I know you are. I was the same way when I married Rodolphus." Bellatrix responded as she combed a brush through Hecate's hair.

"You will be a great-aunt soon Bellatrix."

"Hmm?"

"Father wants a grandchild. Did he not tell you??"

"No." Bellatrix said then paused. "I know you two are excited then."

"Yes...I feel like I am too young though Bellatrix."

"No Hecate. You are fine. Besides, what the Dark Lord wants, he gets."

Hecate smiled again, "That is most true."

While Hecate and Bellatrix were talking; Voldemort and Lucius were speaking to Draco as he readied for the wedding. "Draco, you and Hecate are going to be married today." Lucius told his son.

"You don't have to tell me." Draco responded.

"We are all excited Draco. Your father and I are making sure you are aware of the responsibility that lay ahead."

"What? I already know you want her to have a child. Don't worry. We will give you a grandchild. One for both of you to dote on." He said as the two looked at him.

Voldemort laughed. "I want a grandchild for more than that Draco. Hecate must not know this but her mother had a brother...which was her twin. He was put in Mungo's where he died. Lucidia and her brother Lucas were products of incest."

Draco looked at Voldemort in a wide-eyed stare. "What? Why not tell her?"

"It would break her heart. My daughter has already been accosted by Potter. Why make her life any worse. Let her get her revenge."

"But I still don't understand..."



"I already know. The babies will be twins." Voldemort paused. "Before Lucidia died she told me that the women in her family produced multiples. Be prepared Draco. Hecate's first pregnancy will be her hardest...and yours as well."

Draco nodded...he was 16, already he was going to be a father, within the next year. He knew that he could not disappoint Hecate or her father. "Come Draco. It is time."

As the entire circle of Voldemort, Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa waited for Voldemort and Hecate to enter they suddenly heard a soft music. They waited patiently for the father and daughter pair to enter the large decorated room.

Hecate stared at the wooden door. "Why are you so nervous today my daughter?"

She looked up at her father. "I'm not nervous."

He laughed as he smiled at her. "You can't lie to me dear one."

"Father...I worry that I will not be a good wife for Draco."

Voldemort laughed softly as he caressed her shoulders. "You will be a wonderful wife Hecate."

"You think so?"

"Of course."

Hecate smiled at her father as she took his arm. They heard soft music play as the door opened for them. She watched as everyone stared at them. Hecate walked with her father towards the end of the room where her future husband stood. In her mind she thought 'Here is my future husband. I can't wait till tonight.' With a smirk she walked to him and watched as her father gave her away. Was he really giving her away though? Even Hecate knew that her father would always have some control over her.

xxxx

Draco lifted his wife onto the bed as he smiled at her. Hecate smiled back at her new husband. "I've been waiting for this night." Hecate told him.

"So have I Hecate. So have I." Draco replied. His smile told her more than his words.

Hecate wrapped her legs around his waist then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Make me yours forever."

Draco couldn't help but smile even wider. "Oh babe. I've been waiting for you to say that to me."

She watched as he pulled her mother's dress off of her body. After pulling the white dress off he began to kiss her harshly. "Oh Draco..." Hecate murmured between their kiss. He pushed her back on the bed then worked to pull off his clothes.

"Spread your legs baby. I want to get you pregnant on my first try as your husband."

Hecate spread her legs wide as she tossed her head back, trying to entice her new husband even more. "Can you believe that your mother didn't approve us having a child?"

Draco let his clothes drop in the floor then climbed on the bed and in between her legs. "Ignore everything that happened other than our marriage. We will always be together Hecate."

"I've been waiting too long. Fuck me damn it."

Draco pushed her fully on her back as he pressed his lips against hers. She felt his tongue enter her mouth. His tongue danced with hers for a moment but then commanded her mouth. Hecate could hear smacking noises and knew that it was his and her mouths mating in their own way. Soon she began to gasp for air and Draco drew back to let her breathe.

She looked at him as she locked her legs areound her waist. "Make me yours Draco. Now!" She screamed.

Draco smiled again then kissed along her neck, making her groan for him. His mouth travelled from her neck down her pale shoulder and finally to the skin of her breast. He heard her gasp and look down at him. He looked back at her, grinned, then licked his lips before he dove down and consumed the nipple of her left breast. His tongue swirled around her nipple as he heard her moan for him. Draco felt her arms close around neck as her fingers clung to his silvery gold hair. His ears picked up the sound of her panting. His mouth left wet spots as he moved from her left breast to her right breast. Draco could hear her excitement increase as she moaned for him. His name echoed in his ear several times as his mouth moved over her nipple and nibbled on the soft flesh. Draco pulled back as he heard a moan of disappointment.

"Why did you stop?" Hecate questioned him.

"I want to fulfill a fantasy tonight my love." Draco whispered in her ear.

"What?"

"Let me be your master tonight."

Hecate raised up. "I only have...two masters." She paused. "My father and my husband." She looked at him and smiled. "How are you going to have me my husband?"

"I'll tie you up and make you beg me for pleasure." Draco licked his lips again. "I think I will make you spread your legs and lick your cream."

"Hurry then! I can't wait!" Hecate cried out.

Draco reminded her, "I'm your master. I decide what happens." He reached for his wand on the bedside table and cast a spell to bind her hands. He smiled again. "I am going to fuck that sweet pussy of yours."

"Hurry up damn it."

"Now Hecate. Don't make me use the silencing charm on you. Afterall...I want to hear your cries."

Draco leaned over and kissed down her stomach and began kissing down towards her pussy. He wanted to hear her screams. His tongue licked a path of warm saliva toward her belly button and dipped in the small hole then heard her moan loudly. His name was a shout on her lips. He looked up as he smiled at her. "Please...master." Hecate said as she waited for Draco to go further.

"I've been waiting to hear that." Draco responded.

He lifted her legs over his shoulders then parted her folds and said "You are going to scream for me." He then lowered his head to her pussy and licked at her pink flesh. Her moans echoed over his head as he continued to lick and suck on her flesh. Her legs shook, but he held them tightly as he continued. Hecate cried out as she grasped for his hair. She was prevented from moving her lower body. Her body shook more as she grasped for his head. "More...oh Draco." She called his name. Draco smiled inwardly as his hands rounded her tight behind and licked the precious treasure that was in between her folds. He heard her moan loudly as she exploded in his mouth. Draco licked at her wet folds until she stopped shaking.

Draco looked up at his wife. He adored her slightly pink skin with sweat dripping down her forehead. Her breasts were heaving as she waited for her body to calm down. Draco released her thighs, only to push them farther apart and slide up between them. Time to enjoy her fully. "Hecate...tonight i'm going to make you a future mother."

Hecate smiled widened even more. "Yes love."

Draco also smiled then thrust into her core while grasping to her soft hips. He moaned her name as he felt her inner muscles tighten around his cock. He could feel his hardened cock hardening even more. He loved his wife and her body. He thrust into her body and continued to do so until he felt her muscles tighten more around his cock. Hecate cried out as she grasped his shoulders. Their climaxes were one as Hecate tightened her legs around his waist and he groaned loudly. His name was on her lips as she felt his seed enter her canal.

Once they finished their climaxes, Hecate pulled Draco even closer. "That felt wonderful."

"When do you think you will be ready again?" Hecate asked with a eyebrow tilted upwards.

"You are ready to have sex again?"

"Soon."

"As soon as you are ready love. Let us have a break though."

Hecate smiled as she clutched to her husband. "I love you Draco."

"As I love you babe."

"Now...do you think you can take this binding spell off me?"

Draco laughed, "I think I like you like that."

Author's Note: Well I am sorry for the long update. I have been busy with my job. As for the sex scene…hope you did not mind that it was shortened slightly and that the words are a little dirty. Next chapter is a little dirtier. Hope you enjoy it!


	16. XVI

XVI.

Hecate sat in Draco's lap as she fed him a piece of toast that morning. "Ahh, young

love. Your mother and I were exactly the same way." Voldemort said as he sipped

some coffee.

"Father, I am sure you will be very happy. You will be having a grandchild soon."

"Very happy. When you go back, make sure you flaunt it in front of Potter."

"Oh don't worry Father. We will. Potter will be so jealous." Hecate replied as she

wiped her husband's mouth with a napkin.

"Babe, I think I can wipe my mouth." Draco told her.

Hecate raised an eyebrow. "Of course you can Draco," she said as she stood up, "you

made that clear last night."

Draco's mouth dropped, had his wife just revealed what they had done last night?

Voldemort laughed at his daughter's comment. "Laugh Draco. She is teasing you." And

so, Draco did. Hecate smiled at her husband and father then announced that she was

going to get ready.



Draco finished his breakfast quickly then joined his wife. After joining his wife

he asked her "Exactly how are we going to torture Potter?"

"I am sure you are not running out of ideas. I think we can put on a display...a

rather public display in front of him." She looked at him with a smile. "Invite the

poor bastard into our view."

"Oh Hecate...I do love your plans."

Hecate smiled her wicked smile and said, "I love you Draco."

xxxx

Harry knew there was something going on that the Slytherins were hiding. What had

they been hiding over the past two days? And where had Hecate and Draco gone the

day before? He was about to find out in a most surprising way.

Harry often visited the bridge overlooking the lake to think about Sirius or other

things. As he made his way down toward the bridge he could see the two bodyguards

that guarded Hecate and Draco in their private settings, Blaise and Thomas. He

called them bodyguards. He began to move quickly as he hurried to the bridge.



Blaise and Thomas noticed the famous wizard. "Well, well...didn't know Potter was

such a pervert." Thomas said as he looked at Blaise.

"Piss off...Where are Hecate and Draco?"

"Why do you want to know?" Blaise questioned.

"I want to see her."

"Why Potter...I didn't know you were interested in threesomes and with a married

woman!" Blaise shouted half-serious, half-joking; he then burst out into laughter.

"Hecate isn't married!"

"Oh yes she is. Draco is her husband...and I would think that she would have a baby

sooner or later. It is Father's wish. Of course you don't need to know that."

Thomas added. "Go ahead Potter. Ask them yourself...or rather see for yourself."

The two began laughing as he walked by them.

Harry hurried towards the end of the bridge and found Hecate and Draco in a rather

compromising position. He gasped as he saw Draco move a hand under her skirt while

she moaned loudly. "No."



Hecate's eyes snapped open revealing crimson. She smiled widely revealing her white

teeth. "Why Harry...what are you doing here?"

"You are married?!"

"Can't stand it Potter?" Draco questioned him.

"You are too young. What has Voldemort done to you?!"

"Oh Harry...let me remind you, it was you who started my transformation. You! So

don't be surprised." Hecate paused to kiss her husband passionately. She then

looked back at her enemy. "You are so jealous aren't you Potter?"

"I wouldn't be jealous of 'Malfoy.'" Harry replied through his teeth.

"Oh you damned liar."

Draco was now kissing her neck, ignoring the wizard that was trying to make his

wife turn from him. Hecate moaned loudly as she watched Harry narrow his eyes at

her. She wrapped one leg around her husband's waist. Draco smiled inwardly as he

pulled her leg up and heard his wife say, "Can't you see Harry? Draco makes me so

happy." She paused as if thinking thoughtfully, "Oh one more thing, he fucks like

nothing else." Draco chuckled softly against her skin.

"Hecate...you can't be serious."

"But I am Harry...and I warn you now, I am going to be pregnant for the next nine

or ten months...so back off!"

Harry looked at her. What was the matter with Hecate? Why was she being this way?

He look at her and then said, "I don't know what is the matter with you Hecate, but

you are far beyond the old Hecate."

She laughed. "The old Hecate. Oh Potter! You are stuck on the past." She paused

then giggled as he husband nipped at her neck. "Leave me Harry Potter. I need to be

fucked properly."

Harry felt shocked but narrowed his eyes at her. "You will regret your decision

Hecate." He then turned around and left her.

He heard her laugh and say, "I won't regret anything." But in the end, Harry knew

she would.

xxxx

"She's what!" Ron yelled.

"Yeah. She and Draco married."

"Think about it Harry. I bet it was at Voldemort's wishes." Hermione interrupted.

"You know she would never go against him." Harry commented.

"Yes. That is the point Harry. She will never go against her father and now that she is married she will not go against her husband. Draco is more dangerous as well. Can you imagine what they will be like once they have a child? And you said they are going to try for a child correct?" Hermione questioned him.

"Yes. Yes they are. She said to basically back off."

"You can't stay away from her forever Harry. Eventually you will have to face her as your enemy."

Harry looked down. "I know."

Author Notes:

Well this chapter is a bit shorter, but I guarantee the next chapter is going to be longer. Now I have to warn you…there are only two more chapters to this part. Don't worry though, there are three parts in this story so please be patient with me. Thanks. Oh…thanks for the reviews. Please review if you have read and haven't reviewed yet. Thanks.


End file.
